Tripping Through The Tulips
by xDreamlessx
Summary: AH, femmeslash. Bella is enrolled at the Forks Academy for Girls, a prestigious boarding school, where she promptly begins falling for her gorgeous roommate Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. I wanted to write something fluffy just for fun, and this is the idea I came up with. The story will be mostly fluff and soap, with lots of tingly feelings and very little realism. Hope you like it!**

—

Tripping Through the Tulips

—

—

Chapter 1:

—

The Forks Academy for Girls. Situated in a quiet wood outside a small town in rural Washington, the Academy was one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country. Boasting a scenic campus, an advanced curriculum, and state of the art computer technology, the Academy was truly a place where gifted young women could flourish.

But none of that impressed Bella as much as the uniforms.

She was on her way to the Academy right now and she was gazing at a glossy brochure she held in her lap. The picture was intended to showcase the hallowed ivy covered hall that stood on a hill stamped against a bright blue sky but it was the girls in the foreground that Bella was staring at. They were dressed identically in pleated navy blue miniskirts and crisp white blouses and the photo was taken at a slight upward angle so that you could almost see up their skirts.

So far it was the only thing Bella liked about her new school but even the anime-esque uniforms weren't enough to actually excite her. She sighed heavily and her mother glanced at her as she drove.

"Excited, sweetie?"

Bella snorted. "No."

"No? How come no?"

"It's a new school, mom. Why would I be excited?"

"Because look at this place!" her mom said, and snatched the brochure out of her hands. The car swerved but she caught the steering wheel and straightened it out before they could ram into any of the trees lining the road. "I mean, isn't it amazing? Swimming pools, tennis courts, luxury dorms. No boys, but that shouldn't bother _you_."

Bella frowned and snatched back the brochure. "Who cares if there's no boys? It's not like I'd have a chance with any of the girls there. I bet they're all just a bunch of rich snobs."

"Oh Bella."

"It's true."

"Don't be silly, everybody's going to love you."

"Yeah right," Bella muttered, and turned her gaze out the window. Out there was nothing but a blur of trees as they drove deeper into the forest and she felt like some orphan being driven out into the woods by a stepmother who planned to leave her there—which was basically true.

"Just try to be nice, okay sweetie?" her mother pleaded. "You're gonna love it there, I promise."

—

It was midmorning at the Academy and a bright sun shone over the courtyard. The lanes and paths were littered with girls coming and going—some with parents and bags, most in uniforms—and there was high a din of birds and voices as old friends embraced and exclaimed how much they missed each other.

In the center of the plaza there was a large and ornate ivory fountain which featured a ring of pearl-white dolphins basking under a steady sprinkle of water. Around the rim of the fountain sat a group of athletic looking girls with short hair who had gathered there to jeer and catcall at the new girls. Several of them were wearing their winter pants instead of skirts and they looked almost like boys.

A girl they recognized was going by with the sun shining in her red hair and instantly they began hooting at her.

"Woo hoo, nice to see your back Vicky!"

"And your front!"

"And your legs!"

They laughed and jostled each other boisterously. Victoria smiled at them haughtily. She wore her blouse untucked and with a few buttons undone to reveal some cleavage and she wore her socks as low as possible to expose most of her legs.

"What's the matter," one of the girls at the fountain called out, a tough looking brunette named Leah, "didn't they have any shorter skirts?"

Victoria swaggered past her boyish admirers with an emphatic roll of her hips and said:

"This was the shortest they had, but I might have it altered if I get enough complaints."

The girl-jocks let out a whoop and almost leaned into the jets of water to watch her round the bend.

The main gates of the school were polished brass that gleamed in the sun. Bella and her mother were going up the steps that led into the courtyard, through the open gates and past the marble pillars were two gold angels stood with harps.

Bella glanced about, nervous. All the girls seemed really pretty. Her mother was leading the way with a map in her hands and mumbling about how confusing it was.

"This map doesn't even make sense, I can't even…"

"It's upside down, mom."

"Oh," her mother said, and flipped it around. "Right. Now." She looked at the map, she looked up. "Where's the financial aid office?"

They were standing in the middle of the plaza, near the fountain, and by now the girl-jocks had noticed the awkward girl standing with her mother, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, dark hair, kind of cute. One of them pointed her out to her friends and they all began to hoot.

"Looky here!"

"New girl!"

"Hey, cutie!"

"Take off your top, baby, that ain't a uniform!"

They cackled and elbowed each other rowdily.

"Good lord," her mother said, glancing in bewilderment at those short haired hooligans before taking her daughter's arm and leading her away, shielding her from view with her body.

Bella felt a flicker of delight and even smiled over her shoulder.

The main building was at the end of the lane and up a short flight of steps, a large brick built hall with rows of windows like an antique manor. Inside the board floors were polished so bright you could see your reflection and the receptionist was standing behind a bench of polished mahogany. There were two girls already there with questions about their classes and one of them smiled at Bella. Bella flashed a nervous smile in return.

The headmistress of the Academy was a tall woman with long black hair. She was dressed in black heels and a black business suit and she was sexier than a supermodel. She invited Bella and her mother into her office and Bella stared at the tight behind of her skirt as she led them down a corridor. A gold nameplate on the door said:

_Headmistress_

_Sulpicia Volturi_

The headmistress opened the door and held it open for them to enter, favoring them each with a smile of red lipstick. Bella's heart almost jumped out of her chest, the woman was so hot.

"Well, it certainly is nice to finally meet you, Miss Swan," the headmistress was saying as she closed the door. "Please, take a seat."

Bella and her mother sat down in the two chairs in front of the darkwood desk. Her mother had her purse in her lap and even she seemed slightly taken aback by this black-haired beauty.

"While my assistant takes care of the financial details, I thought I would take the time to get to know you a little," said the headmistress, taking a seat behind her desk. "Here at the Academy we take the care of our students very seriously. I encourage my faculty to take a special interest in each girl's individual wants and…_needs_."

A slight emphasis on the word needs, a mild leer in Bella's direction. Bella and her mother shared a glance. They both seemed a little confused.

"Well, that's good to know," her mother said.

The headmistress smiled at her and turned the smile to Bella.

"So, Miss Swan," she said. "Where do you see yourself in ten years' time?"

"Err, I don't know."

"Bella's never been very ambitious," her mother chimed in.

"Well, not to worry," said the headmistress. "We'll narrow her focus soon enough. Our records show she has marvelous potential. You're a very bright girl, aren't you Miss Swan?"

"Err, I guess."

"And very beautiful too," added the headmistress sultrily. "Educating you is going to be a real…_pleasure._"

A deep red blush was spreading over Bella's face and she shot a helpless glance at her mother. Her mother seemed to be framing her next words in her mind, perhaps a question concerning what kind of education the woman was referring too, but before she could speak there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" chirped a girl's voice. "Am I interrupting?"

Bella turned in her chair. The door was partly open and a girl with a pixie-cut was poking her head in.

"Ah, Alice," said the headmistress, rising from her desk. "Right on time. Miss Swan, this is Alice Brandon. She'll be your roommate for your first year here at the Academy. I arranged for her to come meet you and show you around a little."

The girl had come into the office and she was smiling at Bella. She was small and gorgeous and she looked neat and presentable in her clean white blouse and pressed miniskirt. Bella floated to her feet, staring.

"H-hi," she stuttered.

The girl gave a quirky wave.

"Hey," she giggled.

The headmistress had come around the desk and she motioned with a sweep of her arm toward the door. "Well, I'm sure you're eager to get settled," she said to Bella. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Swan."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss um…?"

"Volturi. But the girls like to call me Mistress."

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Mistress. Now run along. Your mother and I have lots to talk about."

The headmistress ushered the two girls out of the room and closed the door behind them before turning back to the girl's mother.

She was sitting there with her purse in her lap, nervous. The headmistress approached the desk but she didn't sit behind it. Instead she perched her hip on the edge and folded her long white legs, one over the other. The other woman stared at them, open mouthed. The headmistress rubbed her thighs together slightly, as if to make herself comfortable, and smiled.

"Now," she said. "Where were we?"

—

The dormitories were a trio of tall buildings connected by a courtyard known as the Garden. The Garden featured gravel lanes and a large cherry tree as the center piece with pink blossoms that flaked off in the wind and in the sunlight. Under the tree was a bed of lush looking grass and two brass benches. One of the benches were occupied by a pair of girls who were comparing things on their phones and the gravel lanes were heavily trafficked by girls and their parents.

"These are the dorms," Alice was saying as she led Bella down the path, their shoes crunching in the gravel. "There's three different buildings, one for each of the houses. The houses used to be named after old teachers, but now they're named after flowers. We're in House Violet. The other two houses are House Rose and House Lily."

"Cool."

"So, today's your first day?"

"Basically."

"Do you like it so far?"

Bella looked about at the girls in their uniforms and at the butterflies fluttering above the beds of flowers and at the façade of the stately dormitory they were entering and she actually chuckled once.

"It's pretty cool," she said.

The inside of the building looked like the interior of a victorian mansion, with polished floors and heavy drapes framing the windows. The lobby was an open area with upholstered settees, cream in color, and the air was abuzz with activity like a beehive of young girls. A spiral staircase led up into the upper floor and the steps were carpeted with embroidered red and gold tapestry.

"Our dorms are upstairs," Alice was saying. "You're lucky you're enrolling in grade ten. Any lower and you have to sleep in the communal dorm with all the other girls. It's okay, but it can be pretty annoying. Everybody's up all night whispering. It's like being trapped in a hall full of mice."

The corridor they entered was oak paneled and one side was lined with bright windows. The other side was lined with doors. Some of the doors were open, revealing beds and luggage. Bella peeped a girl getting changed in one of the rooms, a flash of bra, and she blushed as she went by.

"Seniors are the luckiest," Alice went on, "they get a dorm all to themselves. It would be great to have that kind of privacy, but it's cool to have a roommate if you get a good one."

"Are you a good one?"

"I'm the best one," Alice declared and grabbed Bella's arm to draw her closer. "You're gonna love having me as a roommate, trust me. We're gonna be best friends, I just know it."

Alice was beaming and Bella had to smile too.

Their room was at the end of the corridor and Alice hugged Bella's arm right until she opened the door and entered, twirling into the room with an expansive flourish of her arms.

"And here we are," she said. "Home sweet home. What do you think? I was here over the summer so I've already decorated my half."

The room was small, with two single beds, and there were two desks with two lamps and a chest of drawers between the beds. One half of the room was bare and the other half was practically wallpapered with posters of popstars and scantily clad anime characters. Bella nodded at the collage.

"Pretty cool," she said.

Alice was looking about and nodding too. Then she turned back to her roommate and something seemed to occur to her.

"Hey, you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Try on your uniform. You don't have to wear it today, but you might as well get used to it. Plus, they're so cute. I mean, look at me. Don't I look cute in my uniform?"

She did a quick spin to show off her outfit, so fast and graceful that her skirt flared out about her thighs like a dancer. Her legs were long and slim and her white socks reached almost to her knees like stockings. Bella caught a glimpse of panties and gulped.

"Y-yeah," she said.

"Go on, get changed," Alice said, flapping a hand at her. "You're not nervous about getting changed in front of company, are you? Cuz you're gonna have to get used to it."

"I don't mind."

"Great. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure."

Bella handed over her schedule and Alice sat on her bed to look it over.

On the other bed, Bella's bed, there was a folded uniform. Bella was actually a bit nervous. She took off her shoes first, kicking them off with her feet, and then she pulled off her t-shirt. She was wearing a plain white bra underneath and her breasts were pretty big for her age. She felt more exposed in front of this one girl than she ever had in a locker room and she flickered a quick glance at her roommate.

Alice was holding the slip of paper in her hands but mostly she was sneaking peeks at Bella. Bella caught her but pretended not to notice. She turned aside slightly and unzipped her jeans before pushing them down, her legs electrified under the other girl's gaze. She kicked the jeans away and began to unfold the uniform on the bed. She could feel the other girl looking at her butt. It felt tingly.

She stepped into the miniskirt first, pulling it up about her hips and buttoning the single button. It felt scandalously short and extremely drafty about her legs. Next she shrugged on her blouse and flicked her hair out from the collar. Her heart was beating rapidly. She was blushing and her fingers were fumbling with the buttons.

"Wow," Alice said, watching her, "it already looks great on you."

"Thanks."

"Need some help?" Alice asked, rising to her feet.

"It's okay, I got it."

Bella got it buttoned and began tucking it into her skirt. Alice watched her for a moment and then reached past her and retrieved the final piece of the outfit from the bed—a red ribbon that went around the collar like a tie.

"The ribbon can be a little tricky," she said. "Here, let me."

She was already reaching behind Bella's neck. Bella stiffened. Their faces were only inches apart. Alice smiled and got the ribbon under Bella's collar and began tying it. She was watching the knot but her eyes kept flickering over Bella's face.

"Wow," she said, gazing into Bella's eyes. "You're really pretty."

"Thanks."

The knot was done by now but Alice was still holding the ribbon and still standing closely. Their faces were bright with blushes and their eyes were sparkling. Bella didn't move, consumed by how close the other girl's lips were, and after a while Alice broke the gaze.

"Hey, um…wanna sit down for a second? My legs are a little…"

She lowered herself onto the bed, almost swooning. Bella sat beside her.

"So," Alice said, shuffling a little closer. "Do you like the uniform?"

"It's okay. I'm not really a skirt person."

"Why not? It looks so cute on you."

"It's not really my style. I'm more of a…"

She trailed off. Alice had reached into Bella lap and she was arranging the pleats there, making them straight. Bella gulped and began tingling between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Alice whispered, gazing down into her lap. Her hand came up under Bella's skirt and caressed the inside of Bella's thigh. Bella's breath hitched. Alice smiled coyly and lifted her eyes to Bella's. They were gleaming with mischief and she caressed the soft skin there a little firmer. "Is this okay?"

Bella nodded jerkily.

Alice kissed her.

It was Bella's first kiss and it took her breath away. The other girl's lips were indescribably soft. The kiss was soft at first, just a gentle press of her lips. Then it went a little firmer. Then she opened her mouth.

Alice seemed to know exactly what she was doing but it was all new to Bella. Her heart raced wildly at the entrance of the other girl's tongue and she began making experimental movements of her own, touching them together, all hot and wet. Alice's hand was still between her thighs and Bella could feel herself throbbing. Two fingers brushed up against the front of her panties and she gasped, breaking the kiss.

She was panting heavily and the other girl was breathing heavy as well. Alice smiled and pressed the pads of her fingers against Bella's throbbing entrance.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

Bella nodded rapidly. "Hell yes."

"Wanna touch me too?"

"Where?"

"You know where."

Alice parted her legs slightly, sitting sideways on the bed. Bella reached between her thighs under her skirt and mimicked what the other girl was doing to her, stroking her fingers against softness under her skirt, rubbing her panties gently. Alice responded with a smile and a squirm of her spine.

"Mmm," she said. "That feels good."

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna go all the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know."

Grinning impishly, Alice slipped her fingers inside Bella's panties. Bella flinched slightly. Alice giggled and stroked the moistness there, her fingers deft and expert, as if she'd done this a million times.

"Well? What do you think?"

Bella looked at the other girl's lap. Her hand was still between her thighs but she didn't know what to do with it. She blinked and looked up at Alice.

"I don't know how," she blurted.

Alice giggled and used her free hand to guide Bella's hand against her.

"It's easy," she said. "Just do me like how you'd do yourself. Okay?"

"O-okay."

Bella's fingers were inside Alice's panties and all she could feel was softness and smoothness. She stroked it, making the other girl purr.

"Mmm," she said. "Just like that."

Then Alice took Bella's neck and drew her into a kiss.

Bella's eyes fell closed. It was hard to concentrate with the other girl's tongue in her mouth and her hand in her panties but she did her best. She couldn't believe she was actually touching another girl. Touching her between her legs, where it was all warm and wet.

They moaned and kept making out, perched sideways on the edge of the bed in their uniforms, legs parted, hands rubbing eagerly under their skirts, until finally their breathing was too fast for them to do anything else. They broke the kiss but kept their faces close, flushed and breathless, panting onto each other's lips. They were gazing into each other's eyes and finally they came, twisting their waists and tightening their thighs.

Alice was the first to look away. She retracted her hand from Bella's lap and stood up away from Bella's hand. She was smiling but she wouldn't look at Bella. She was tidying her clothes, although she was mostly immaculate aside from the pink hue in her cheeks.

"Sorry about that," she said, and then she giggled and covered her face with her hands. "Gosh, I'm so embarrassed. Listen, I gotta go. Sorry, I…"

She opened the door and scampered out.

Bella was still sitting there, panting, legs open, her skirt dipping in the gap between her thighs. She looked down at it, still throbbing between them. Then she closed her legs and smoothed down her skirt.

—

By the time she wandered back outside there were lots of girls saying goodbye to their parents, hugging their mothers tightly or just shooing them away so they could get back to their friends. Bella found her own mother out there too, strolling the courtyard with some woman who was pointing up at one of the buildings and explaining something. Bella went up to them.

"Hi, sweetie," her mother said when she noticed her. "Wow, look at you in your uniform. You look great!"

"Thanks."

"Oh, this is Ms Esme Cullen," she added, gesturing at the woman beside her. "She's one of your English teachers. We bumped into each other in the office and she was kind enough to offer me a tour of the grounds."

Bella looked at her new English teacher, or rather looked at her boobs. They were huge and after getting a quick eyeful of her cleavage Bella looked up at her face.

Her hair was caramel colored and she wore it in an elegant bun on top of her head with wisps framing her face. Her eyes were blue and bright behind a pair of glasses and she wore a professional looking skirtsuit, light beige in color. She looked like an old fashioned movie star.

"Oh," Bella said. "Hi."

The teacher smiled at her and extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," she said. "Your mother's told me so much about you."

Bella shook the hand politely, already liking her. Her mother was gazing about the flower filled courtyard and shaking her head in wonder.

"I just can't get over how amazing this place is," she said. "I wish I had gone to a place like this when I was a girl."

The teacher turned to her and spoke in a pleasant voice. "Actually, over fifty percent of the faculty are, in fact, alumni. I went here myself when I was younger. The academy is a very special place. I'm sure your daughter will flourish quite happily here."

"Well, I just want what's breast—I mean, _best_—for my daughter."

The teacher cleared her throat and smiled at the slip. Bella gave her mother an odd look and her mother blushed, glanced at the other woman's chest, and quickly went on.

"I only worry that she might have trouble fitting in," she said. "Sometimes she's not very, well…friendly."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not to worry," the teacher said. "Here at the academy we have a big sister program, a tradition where one of the seniors takes one of the juniors under her wing."

She gestured at the cherry tree in the center of the courtyard to call attention to the two girls sitting on the grass underneath it. They were both blonde, one of them older, one of them younger, and the younger one was nestled under the older one's arm.

"As you can see," the teacher went on, "this is a very beneficial relationship to both the junior and the senior. It encourages a sisterly bond, which…"

She trailed off.

The two blondes had started making out.

Bella and her mother stared in shock but none of the other girls in the courtyard even seemed to notice. It was a deep kiss, very intimate, and the older one had cupped the younger one's cheek. Pink petals were drifting before them in the breeze and they looked incredibly beautiful together. Bella's mouth was hanging open and when her mother spoke it came out in a squeak.

"_Sisterly_?"

The teacher seemed mildly flustered but she smiled.

"Yes, well," she said. "Girls will be girls, even when there's no boys around."

Then she turned to the two blondes and started clapping her hands at them, like you'd do to naughty pets.

"You girls! Stop that at once! This is a school, not a night club!"

The two blondes broke their kiss and gave the teacher a dry look. Then they went back to the textbooks in their laps.

Bella and her mother shared a look. The teacher sighed and turned back to them.

"Nevertheless," she said, "I'm sure your daughter will fit right in."

"Yes, I'm sure she will too."

"Well, I should leave you two alone. It was nice to meet you, Bella," she said, extending her hand once more. "I look forward to our first class together."

Bella shook it and nodded at her chest.

"Yeah," she said. "You too."

The teacher gave them both one last smile and then strolled away.

Bella let her eyes roam over the woman's stockings and then looked at her mother. Her mother watched the teacher go and then spun back to Bella with a scandalous blaze in her eyes.

"Did you see that?!" she hissed quietly. "Those girls were _kissing_!"

"Yeah."

"Boy," her mother breathed, shaking her head incredulously. "Maybe you're not gonna be as lonely as you thought, hm? By the way, where's your new friend Alice?"

"I don't know."

"She seemed like a nice girl. Do you think you're going to get along as roommates?"

A smirk tugged at Bella's mouth.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe."

"Oh, Bella," her mother sighed. "I worry about you sometimes. Just promise me you'll be nice to everyone and make some friends, okay? I don't want to go away thinking you're going to be miserable here."

Her mom gave her a hug. Bella hugged her back and over her shoulder she saw the two blondes had started making out again. She smiled and said:

"Don't worry about me, mom. I think I'm gonna like it here."

—

It wasn't until later in the afternoon when she went back to the dorms. She was hoping she might find her roommate but the room was empty.

She knocked on the bathroom door, just to check. She opened it up and looked inside. It was the tiniest bathroom she had ever seen. There wasn't even a shower, just a toilet and a sink with a mirror. The communal showers were down the hall. The bathroom was shared with the room next door and she went through and knocked on the other door. A voice behind the door said:

"Yeah?"

Bella opened the door and peeped into her neighbor's room. It was occupied by a tall brunette who looked very nice and a small blonde who looked kind of mean.

"Hey," Bella said. "You guys must be the suitemates."

"Yup, that's us," said the brunette. She had a top in her hand and she waved it about to say hello. "I'm Angela, this is Jessica. You must be Bella, right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you. We were wondering when you were going to show up. Where's Alice, have you seen her? I haven't seen her all day, she hasn't even said hi."

"I saw her this morning, but that's it."

The brunette nodded disappointedly and the small blonde snorted. She was reclining on the bed and she gave Bella a skeptical look.

"I'd watch out if I were you."

"Why?"

"Alice isn't as innocent as she seems."

The brunette flapped the top at her roommate as if to dismiss her. "Oh, don't listen to her," she said, "she's just jealous. Alice is the nicest girl in the whole school, you'll love her."

Bella smiled to herself.

"Yeah," she said. "Probably."

"Hey, we were about to get something to eat in a few minutes. Did you wanna come with us? The cafeteria's closed but the kitchen's open all night."

"Nah, I'm tired. I'm just gonna relax."

"Okay. Well, we'll see you later."

"You too."

The brunette turned back to the chest of drawers to continue unpacking. Bella nodded goodnight at the blonde on the bed and the blonde tossed her chin.

"Later, new girl."

Bella stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door.

It was late at night by the time Alice returned to the room. Bella was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a bunch of textbooks scattered around her, flipping through them idly. It was all much more advanced than at her last school. She looked at the clock on the wall and let out a loud yawn. She closed the book she was reading and had begun to pack them up when there was a soft knock on the door.

The door opened and Alice popped her head in.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry, I was…"

She gestured vaguely. Bella didn't know what it meant. She was entering the room sheepishly and she laced her hands behind her back.

"Listen," she said. "I really need to apologize."

"About what?"

"About what happened. I shouldn't have, you know. Come onto you like that. Not so quickly, anyway. Truth is, I already have a girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Actually, I have several."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"_Several_?"

Alice shrugged a shoulder coyly, a pretty blush moving over her cheeks. "Yeah," she said. "Basically. They're not actually _girl_friends, they're more like girls who, um. You know. Like to fool around sometimes? And, you know. I'm kind of popular, so…"

She trailed off, standing there with her hands behind her back, partly ashamed, partly proud, waiting for a reaction. Bella swallowed and scratched her head.

"Oh," she said. "Well, um…I like to fool around too."

"You do?"

"Sure."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not."

Alice fluttered with relief and came forward to hug Bella. Bella was standing by the chest of drawers between the beds and the force of the hug backed her into them.

"Thanks," Alice said. "I was so worried. I thought we were going to be enemies for the whole year. I'm glad we can be friends."

"Yeah, me too."

Alice released her, smiling. Bella blushed.

"So, um," she said. "How many of these girlfriends do you actually have?"

"Oh, only a couple right now, but I'm always eager to meet new people. Hey, wanna see something?"

"See what?"

Alice opened the top drawer and took out a small square box. It was a keepsake box of polished redwood with gold hinges and a gold clasp and a gold loveheart embellished into the surface of the lid.

"This is my conquest box," Alice said, lifting the lid. The inside was lined with velvet and the only thing it contained was a little nest of red ribbons like the ones that were part of the school uniform. "I collect a ribbon from every girl I've been with," she explained. "Some of them were just kisses, but lots of them were more."

"Wow," Bella said, gazing into the box. There were dozens of ribbons in there, so many she couldn't even guess. "That's a lot of girls."

Alice giggled and lifted a pinch of the ribbons. "Mmhm," she said. "And I'm only a junior. By the time I'm a senior I might need a whole new box."

"Wow," Bella repeated. "Did you want a ribbon from me too?"

Alice had been about to close the lid but now she looked up in delight.

"Really? That would be so awesome. I was afraid to ask you."

Bella was already untying the ribbon from around her neck. She handed it over and Alice took it, smiling and adding it to her collection.

"Thanks," she said. "I can buy you a new one tomorrow, if you want. They're pretty expensive."

"Don't worry about it, my mom bought me spares of everything."

Alice was still smiling as she closed the box and latched it shut and then she turned the smile to Bella. She was a few inches shorter and she had to stand on her toes slightly to place a kiss on the corner of Bella's mouth.

"Thanks," she said.

Bella tried to be gallant and failed miserably.

"Y-your welcome," she stuttered.

Alice tucked the box back where it came from—on top of her underwear—and closed the drawer.

"Well," she said, "I guess we better get to bed, huh? It's pretty late. It's not going to be weird getting changed in front of each other, is it?"

She was already unbuttoning her blouse. Bella smiled and reached for her own buttons.

"I think it'll be okay," she said.

They undressed together, openly sneaking peeks at each other's bodies, and got changed into their sleepwear. Alice had pink pajamas and Bella just had a t-shirt and shorts. Alice flipped off the light and Bella switched off the lamp before they both crawled into their beds.

And then they lay there. In the dark. Not whispering. Flashes of bras and panties were fresh in their minds and Bella's lips were still tingling from where Alice had kissed her. The darkness between them seem to crackle with sexual tension and finally Alice spoke.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

They fell silent. Bella blinked in the dark. Alice giggled once and whispered:

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Um, I don't know. What are you thinking?"

Alice giggled again and hopped out of her bed and came crawling into Bella's. Bella felt a warm softness brush up against her body as Alice settled against her.

"I was thinking we might as well just do it."

"I was thinking that too."

"I know you were," Alice said, touching Bella's face in the dark to find her lips. "We're going to be perfect roommates, aren't we?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer but Alice was already kissing her.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, here's chapter two. Remember, this story is just for fun, so it's kind of open ended. It's anime inspired with a hint of Hogwarts and a whole bunch of lemons. I'll be making it up as I go along, so feel free to make suggestions if anything occurs to you. ;) **

—

Chapter 2:

—

The bell rang bright and early Monday morning just as Bella and Alice were arriving at class. They had become instant friends over the weekend and Alice openly held Bella's hand as they crossed the courtyard in the sun. Alice was practically bouncing in excitement, like a bunny in a school uniform, and Bella was simply smiling and enjoying the touch of that small hand in her own. They had only just met but she was already practically in love with the cute little thing.

The classroom was an elegant and oak-paneled affair, with neat desks in rows and bright windows that filled the room with sunlight. A large room, but a small class. There were barely twenty desks and not all of them were occupied.

Bella and Alice arrived together with Jessica and Angela, their suitemates, and the four of them took a whole row of desks to themselves, a minor power struggle ensuing with each girl attempting to maneuver herself into a desk beside Alice. Alice, oblivious, took a desk at the end of the row near a window and it was only Bella who got to sit next to her. Angela and Jessica pouted to themselves and sat down.

The teacher, Ms Cullen, was standing at the whiteboard and writing something on it. Her skirt was tight and her hips were moving as she wrote. Bella's eyes roamed the taut fabric there for a moment and then she looked up at what the woman was writing. Her heart sank.

It was her name.

"Okay, class," the teacher said, turning around and capping her marker, "we have a new student joining us this year." She smiled at Bella and gestured with her hand. "Bella, would you like to come up here and introduce yourself?"

"Do I have to?"

"Just a few words, just so we can get to know you."

Bella frowned and rose from her desk. Alice watched her, grinning brightly. Bella felt awkward in her skirt—it was actually the first time she could remember wearing a skirt in public—but she slouched her way up the aisle of desks and stood before the class.

"Well," she said. "My name's Bella."

"Hi, Bella," said the whole class in a friendly chorus.

Bella gave them a weird look. Rows of girls with the sun bright on their blouses and in their hair, some blonde, some brunette, all smiling and paying attention. All aside from Jessica who seemed a little jealous of the attention Bella was getting. Bella glanced at the teacher and back at the class. Alice gave her a smile. Bella blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well, um, there's not really much to say," she said. "My mother got remarried and moved to Florida, so that's why I'm here. They have to move around a lot, so rather than change school every couple months, she thought I would be better here. And, um…that's about it."

A few eyebrows in the room raised. A few glances exchanged. The teacher was waiting for Bella to go on but after a few moments she unleaned her hip from her desk and smiled.

"Well, that sounds very interesting," she said. "Now, why don't you take a seat and we'll get the class started?"

Bella nodded and went to sit beside Alice. The teacher immediately launched into a lecture, causing all the girls to open their textbooks, and Alice leaned to Bella.

"You're cute when you're nervous," she whispered.

Bella blushed and dropped her eyes to her notebook.

The class was more formal than her last school—almost strict—but she didn't experience any problems paying attention. Possibly because the teacher was so outright hot. Everything she said seemed interesting, almost as interesting as the bulge of her boobs in the dip of her blazer as she handed out worksheets. Bella's eyes flickered and flickered away again, landing on Alice to find Alice likewise leering at them as they went by. They shared a smirk and went back to their work.

The class went quickly and afterwards Bella was getting ready to leave with Alice when the teacher called to her from her desk.

"Bella, a moment please?"

Bella went up to her. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you found someone to be your big sister yet? It's not compulsory, but you're very new here, and I feel you would really benefit from it."

"Um, not yet."

"Well, it's important to choose wisely, but don't leave it too late. Okay?"

"Okay."

The teacher rose from her desk and began to erase the whiteboard. Bella took one last glance at the back of her skirt and turned back to Alice.

Classes continued until lunch. Alice was in most of them, so were a few other girls she recognized. Classes were shared between two different houses, so each time half the class would consist of girls from Violet and the other half with girls from Lily or Rose.

Bella began to notice certain patterns among the houses. The girls in Rose seemed to be tall and somewhat haughty, while the girls from Lily were cheerful and playful, as if they'd been deliberately sorted that way, and the girls in Violet seemed to be the odd ones, like Bella and Alice. There was an air of competition between the houses and when a hand from one half of the room went up there would always be a hand from the other half to challenge it.

The cafeteria was an old banquet hall where girls would file past a buffet arranged in silver chaffing dishes before taking a seat at one of three dining tables, one for each house, a high din of chatter and laughter. The tables were heavy mahogany and they ran almost the entire length of the hall, each arrayed with upwards fifty chairs on either side. Vases of flowers stood on the tables, bouquets of roses or lilies or violets, and the high windows in the western wall cast long shafts of yellow sunlight.

Bella and Alice took seats at one of the tables and Jessica and Angela sat opposite. The food was like food at a restaurant. Bella shuffled her chair forward, gazing at her plate and about the hall in awe.

"Wow," she said. "This is nothing like my old school."

Jessica snorted in agreement. "Tell me about it. I used to go to a regular school and the place was a dump. I don't get all rah rah for the academy like some of the girls around here, but it's definitely better than any other place."

Angela smiled. "I love it here," she said. "I've been here ever since I was a kid. So was Alice. We even used to have the same classes, back when we were six. Remember, Alice? We were best friends, even back then."

"Mmhm," Alice said, nodding, her mouth full. "Angela's more like my sister than my real sister."

Bella glanced at her. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Dumb little troll named Cynthia."

Alice pointed across the hall at where two young girls were waiting in line at the buffet, one blonde, one brunette, maybe twelve years old, both of them talking over each other at the same time, rapidly without visible pause.

"Cynthia's the one with pigtails," Alice explained. "She's awful. Avoid her if you ever see her. The girl next to her is Reneesme. She's pretty awful too."

Bella nodded, then turned back to her little group.

"Speaking of sisters," she said, "what's the deal with this big sister stuff the teachers are always talking about? Do you guys have one?"

"No way," Jessica said. "Why would I want some senior telling me what to do all the time?"

"I don't, either," Angela said. "I guess I'm too shy to ask. Besides, who needs a big sister when you have a friend like Alice? Alice is better than a sister."

Bella looked at Alice. "What about you?"

Alice had her mouth full again and she took a moment to chew and swallow and her mouth was still full when she answered.

"Nope," she said, muffled. "I like to keep my options open."

"Do you think it's even worth it?"

"Sure. Especially if you're the junior. Just make sure you get a good one. You're not forced to, but if you meet someone you like, why not? Just keep your eyes open."

Bella nodded and her eyes drifted across the hall. She was about to go back to her lunch when her eyes connected with someone at a different table, just briefly.

There was a vase of roses in the foreground and the girl had magnificent blonde hair and a face so gorgeous it took Bella's breath away. Sharp blue eyes, long lashes. Perfect skin, smooth and peach-colored. She was older than the other girls, clearly a senior, and she was sitting beside a smaller blonde, younger than her but just as pretty. Her eyes only touched Bella's for an instant and after giving Bella a slight smile she turned back to the girl beside her.

Bella realized they were the same two blondes she had seen making out on her first day and she was a little disappointed that the older blonde was taken. She would've been Bella's first choice for a big sister.

Classes continued for the rest of the day and in the evening Bella found herself doing homework on her bed with Alice, a pile of textbooks between them on the mattress like a campfire. They were wearing their sleep clothes, shorts and tanktops, and Bella kept wondering if Alice would want to fool around. She sighed.

"I can't believe we have homework on the first day," she muttered.

Alice smiled at her. "You didn't at your old school?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But even if we did, I wouldn't have done it. Not on the first day."

"Bad girl."

"Not as bad as you."

Bella said it with a smirk and there was a certain challenge in her eyes. Alice giggled and rose to it, setting her pen in the notebook and closing it.

"Well, if you're bored," she said, "maybe we could do something else."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know. Maybe a little experiment?"

Alice's eyes were twinkling with coyness and Bella agreed right away.

"Sure," she said.

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? Anything's better than homework. What do you want to do?"

"Well," she said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"That's not gonna happen."

Alice went a little bashful, a bright blush coming into her cheeks, but she had set her notebook aside on the mattress and she was crawling forward slowly.

She cupped a hand to Bella's ear and whispered into it. Her breath and her words made Bella blush. Bella's eyes flicked in the direction of Alice's pelvis, as if that area was somehow relevant to the conversation. Alice finished whispering and gave her a excited grin.

"Want to?" she asked.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Alice giggled and began taking off her shorts. She rocked back on the bed and pulled them directly off, together with her underwear, so that she was wearing nothing but her tanktop and a pair of socks. Then she giggled again and opened her legs, revealing the soft mound of her girlhood. Bella stared at it, a rush of exhilaration washing over her.

"Wow," she said.

"Have you ever seen a girl up close?"

"No."

"What do you think?"

"Wow," Bella repeated.

Alice giggled. She was embarrassed but really excited too. She had her hand between her thighs and she was tracing patterns at her entrance with a fingertip, teasing it, turning them both on at the same time. Bella glanced wildly at the closed door, as if afraid of getting caught doing something naughty, before her gaze snapped back to Alice. Alice smiled and continued touching herself, legs wide open, her face flushed and excited.

"It's cute, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna touch it?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," Alice said, taking her hand away and leaning backwards on her palms, watching Bella's awe with a certain cockiness. "Go ahead."

Bella shuffled forward eagerly and put a hand on her tentatively, her eyes flicking up to Alice's face and back down again to Alice's entrance. It was so soft. Not wet yet. She stroked it gently with the pad of her thumb, like petting a cat who didn't know you yet, and then stroked it a little firmer. Alice smiled and watched Bella's face the whole time.

"I love doing stuff like this," she said. "Most girls are too nervous to go this far. Not without a date, at least."

"I guess I must be pretty easy."

"If you're easy, what does that make me?"

Bella grinned. "Easi-_er_."

Alice giggled and swayed her knees coyly.

"I just like having fun," she said. "How long are you gonna keep teasing me down there, anyway?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

"I'd love it if you used your mouth."

"My mouth?"

"Sure. Don't you want to?"

Bella chuckled. She was flustered and she couldn't stop grinning. She looked at the other girl's entrance as if it was a puzzle to her, a strange hunger stirring in her stomach, and then she chuckled again.

"Okay," she said. "Um, let me sit on the floor."

Bella quickly hopped off the bed and knelt in the carpet. Alice giggled and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and opened them up again, nice and wide. Bella was face to face with her first piece of pussy and she felt completely overwhelmed. Her face felt like it was on fire. Bella looked at the other girl from between her thighs and Alice smiled down at her.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Bella nodded and lowered her eyes. Her lips were dry and she licked them.

"So, um," she said. "Do I just…?"

"Do whatever feels natural."

"Can I kiss your legs first?"

"Sure," Alice giggled.

Bella was breathless. The proximity of the other girl's thighs had been driving her crazy with desire and now she leaned and placed a kiss on one of them. The skin there was indescribably soft against her lips and she kissed again. And again. Then she moved her lips to her other thigh and kissed there, again and again, each kiss drawing closer and closer to Alice's core.

"Mmm," Alice murmured. "That feels nice."

She was leaning back on the bed with her palms, eyes closed. Then one of the kisses touched her vagina and her eyes shot open with a gasp and a giggle.

"Yep," she said. "Right there."

She squirmed a little and watched what Bella was doing. Bella's lips were poised right at her entrance and she gave it a tentative lick, making Alice moan with pleasure.

"Oh yeah," she said. "That's good."

"Is this okay?" Bella asked.

"It's awesome," Alice told her. "Keep going."

Bella had her eyes open to position her next lick and they fell closed again as she drew her tongue across the other girl's moistening entrance, a tart taste, delicious, almost like a fruit. The lick tapered off into a kiss and she kissed again, pressing her lips to it as if it was a mouth, her heart fluttering like a dove in her chest. She didn't know if she was doing it properly, but it was what felt natural to her.

"Mmm," Alice moaned. "Keep licking, baby. Really long licks, nice and hard."

"Like this?"

Bella gave it a try, flattening her tongue against the other girl's entrance and licking her like an icecream, her nose bumping into the moistness there. She began to get more aggressive, licking harder and faster. Alice hissed and wove her hands in Bella's hair.

"Wow," she gasped. "You really like it, huh?"

"Mmm," Bella moaned, licking her deeper. "I love it."

Alice hissed in another breath and tilted her head back, tightening her fists in Bella's long dark hair. She was pulling Bella toward her and Bella was moaning into her core.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to come," Alice said, high and breathless. "Keep going. Yeah. Yeah. Yea…_ah!_"

There was a sudden gush of arousal and Alice's hands loosened in her hair as Bella began to lap up the extra moisture. She felt slightly dizzy from what she had done and she only just now realized how horny it had made her. Alice was breathing heavy and enjoying those last few licks and finally Bella looked up at her.

"Was it good?" she asked, slightly embarrassed. "I've never done it before."

Alice's pretty face was dull red and her smile slightly glazed.

"It was great," she said, and then she giggled and patted the bed beside her. "Now it's your turn."

"You sure?"

"Mmhm. I haven't done it many times either, so I could use the practice. Come on, sit here."

Alice was already shuffling off the bed. Bella rose and before she could sit down Alice snagged a handful of her shorts and giggled and pulled them down. Bella giggled as well and kicked them away from her ankles, her heart beating frantically as her lower body was revealed. She was wearing nothing but socks and a tanktop. Alice's eyes were roaming all over her. Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and opened her legs tentatively. She was already massively horny.

"This is so awkward," she said.

"Oh, don't be shy," Alice said. "It's cute."

Then she leaned and applied her lips directly to Bella's pussy. Bella flinched at the contact and resisted the urge to scramble away in confusion.

"O-oh," she stuttered, "you're just gonna—?"

"Mmhm," Alice murmured into her.

Bella flinched again as a long lick went across her vagina. Alice had hooked an arm around her thigh and she wasted no time licking her deeper, moaning and making all kinds of sexy sounds. She definitely had some experience at this kind of thing. Bella was squirming on the bed, struggling to control herself, her breath hitching and wincing with each twist of Alice's tongue.

"Wow," she gasped. "Um…"

Alice paused and looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a little…"

"Good?"

Bella was breathing deeply, a heavy blush on her face. Alice was smiling up at her with sparkling eyes, right there in front of her pussy, eager to get back to it. Bella nodded, her chest heaving.

"Yeah," she said. "It's good."

Alice giggled and lowered her gaze once more, resuming her licks right where she left off, leaving no space untouched by her tongue.

"Mmm," she moaned between licks. "I love doing this. I wish more girls were into it."

"You can do it to me any time."

"I will, trust me. Mmm."

Bella gasped at another lick. She had never felt anything like this in her life and she was already about to come. She wondered if she was supposed to say anything but she didn't know what to say. She was staring down at the head between her thighs which was moaning and nuzzling at her entrance. She wanted to caress that short black hair but didn't know if she was allowed to do that either. Instead she just stared, her chest heaving, and finally she came, a strangled cry coming out of her as a hot blush burst over her face.

Alice giggled and licked up the last of the welling arousal. Bella was breathing fast and deep. Alice gave her a final kiss and then looked up at her with her face flushed and her mouth all glossy.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

Bella took a moment to get her breath.

"Yeah," she panted, and swallowed with her dry mouth. "Yeah."

Alice giggled and raised up on her knees, still on the floor between Bella's thighs. She took Bella's face in her hands and gave Bella a big kiss with her shiny lips. Bella could taste her own arousal. The kiss didn't last long and Bella was still breathing heavy. Alice giggled once more and hopped to her feet.

"Well, I guess we better get to bed," she said. "I'm gonna go have a shower first, wanna come?"

She had grabbed her shorts off the bed and she was stepping into them. Bella watched her cute little butt disappear into her shorts and she thought she wouldn't mind seeing it again before bed, not to mention the rest of her.

"Um, sure," she said.

Her own shorts were on the floor and she quickly grabbed them up and put them back on.

The hallways were empty at this time of night and they were giggling and flirting again before they even reached the end of the corridor. The showers were like a small locker room. The lockers had wooden doors which were painted pink and there were stacks of towels which were pink too.

"It should be empty at this time of night," Alice was saying as they went in, "so maybe we can…"

She trailed off because one of the showers was turned on. They were coming around the bank of lockers and they both froze when they saw who it was under the water.

It was the gorgeous blonde Bella had seen in the cafeteria that afternoon.

She was alone and rinsing her hair. The showerheads each had a pink shower curtain on a brass rod that could be drawn around them for privacy but she hadn't bothered. She was standing there on the tiles, naked, wet, glorious. Her legs were long and incredibly bare. Her hands were in her wet hair, elbows up, and the water was running over her full breasts and dripping from her swollen nipples. Her eyes were closed. She looked like a young goddess bathing there.

Bella and Alice were both open mouthed. Staring. Hearts hammering. The other girl hadn't even seemed to notice them. She finished rinsing her hair and then she turned off the shower. She rung out her hair like a rag and even now she hardly seemed to register the presence of the two awestruck girls by the lockers. She gave them a look, a single glance, and then she wrapped one of the pink towels around her body like a cocktail dress and exited past them without glancing back.

Bella and Alice stared at the space she'd passed through, as if her image still lingered there. Alice turned back to Bella and uttered three simple syllables.

"Oh. My. _God_."

Bella's breath came out in a chuckle. "Wow."

"Oh my god," Alice repeated, returning her gaze to where the blonde had disappeared. "I've never seen her naked before. These showers are only for grade ten and up, so I wasn't using them last year. But that means—oh my god. She's a senior this year!"

"Who?"

"Rosalie!"

"Oh."

Alice was almost hyperventilating from excitement. She put a hand on her forehead, as if she might actually faint, and began rambling.

"Oh my god, do you know what this means? She's a senior, I'm a junior. That means I could ask her to be my big sister! I wasn't going to bother with one, but this is different. I mean, this is Rosalie Hale we're talking about. You saw her, she's incredible. But I don't know, do you think she'd say yes? I've been crushing on her for years."

Bella felt a niggle of jealousy, but Alice's eyes were huge and hopeful, so Bella only gave a shrug.

"Um, I don't know," she said. "Actually, I think she already has a little sister or whatever. I'm not sure, but I've seen her hanging around with some girl who's younger than her."

"Oh yeah," Alice said, slumping. "Jane."

Bella nodded. Alice sighed and looked past the lockers once more at where the tall girl had disappeared. She was pouting to herself and there was something calculating in her eyes, like a girl who plotted on stealing something—or someone.

Bella was frowning slightly too.

She kind of wanted the blonde as well.

—


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the suggestions, nice to know people are interested in this thing. Also, I have to mention I messed up in those last two chapters. I said Bella and Alice were juniors, but really they're sophomores. I get confused with that kind of terminology because I'm not American. Plus, I'm not really paying attention, lol. Like I keep saying, this story's just for fun, so bear with me. ;)**

—

Chapter 3:

—

Bella and Alice were hurrying through an upstairs corridor, giggling and tucking in their blouses.

"Come on," Alice urged at Bella who was lagging a bit behind, "we're gonna be late!"

Bella grinned. "And whose fault is that?"

"Hey, I just wanted to do you quickly, you didn't have to do me back."

They giggled and came around a corner, almost jogging. Alice had been smiling back at Bella and she almost collided directly into another girl who was coming the other way.

The giggles chopped off as soon as they saw who it was.

It was Jane.

The small blonde was accompanied by a retinue of other small blondes, three of them, four of them, like carbon copies of herself.

"Well, well," Jane said, grinning in a mean little way, "look what we have here. Alice and her little girl toy." She turned her smirk to Bella. "Hi there, _new girl_. I guess Alice is officially scraping the bottom of the barrel, isn't she?"

Bella was still tucking in a corner of her blouse. She didn't reply but she didn't look hurt or angry either.

Alice was the one who got angry.

"Leave her alone, Jane," she said.

"Oh, I'm not just picking on her," Jane said, and then poked Alice in the chest with a finger. "I'm picking on YOU too."

"Why, because I wouldn't go out with you last year?"

"Hmph, why would I want to go out with _you_? I already have a girlfriend. You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because _I'm_ dating the hottest girl in school. And you're dating _that_."

Jane gave Bella a scornful look. Bella glowered slightly. She knew she wasn't a supermodel, but she had dark hair and nice boobs – she probably even had the small blonde beat.

Alice was glaring at Jane.

"I said leave Bella alone," she warned.

"Or what?" Jane gloated, and then she slapped the textbooks out of Bella's hand.

The books clattered to the floorboards. Bella thought it was pretty childish, more annoying than anything else, but Alice gasped as if some valuable Ming vase had been shattered. She narrowed her eye at Jane.

"Pick them up NOW!"

Jane wrinkled her nose at being told what to do.

"_You_ pick them up."

"You better pick them up, Jane."

"Or what?"

Jane was standing haughtily with a hand on her hip, flanked by her small blonde entourage who were snickering to themselves.

That is, until Rosalie came along.

The taller blonde came around the corner with a silent grace, blue eyes floating over the scene transpiring there, not laughing, not smiling. The smaller blondes all quieted down and even Jane's smirk went away.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked, quite reasonably.

Bella and Alice exchanged a glance. Rosalie looked at them and back at Jane. Jane seemed abashed, almost as if she'd been caught by a teacher.

"Nothing," she muttered.

Rosalie looked at her for a moment. She was so much taller than the other girls, so visibly older and cooler. Her hair was gold and glowing in the sunlight coming through the windows and her legs seemed impossibly long in her miniskirt.

She turned back to Bella and Alice.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

Bella and Alice exchanged another glance. Their hearts were racing and both sported a little blush. It was Alice who answered.

"Yeah," she said.

Rosalie bobbed down and began to gather Bella's textbooks off the floor. Bella had a moment of wild indecision – should she help, or simply remain fixed in helplessness?

Jane was glaring at them and her little friends were glaring too. Rosalie stood up with textbooks and handed them to Bella. Bella took them. Their fingers brushed. Rosalie gave her a smile.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," Bella murmured, blushing like an idiot.

Rosalie chuckled once, softly, and turned to Jane. Jane was pouting and Rosalie ruffled her blonde little head as if she was an angry little poodle.

"Why you picking on the new girl?" she chided. "Hm?"

"I wasn't picking on her," Jane muttered.

Rosalie shook her head, as if kids will be kids. She gave another glance at Bella and Alice and then she tossed her chin at Jane and her friends.

"Go on, you guys better get to class," she said. "You're gonna be late."

Then she turned and continued down the corridor.

Jane huffed and spun on her heel. Her friends exchange glances and followed.

Bella and Alice were staring at where Rosalie had disappeared at the end of the hall, blushing, their hearts pounding against the textbooks they clutched at their chests.

"I think I'm in love," Alice said.

Bella nodded vaguely. "Me too."

Then they shared a sigh, turned, and continued on to class.

—

Later that night Jane and Rosalie were in the common room of House Rose. The room looked much like the parlor of a nineteenth century mansion, with red and gold carpets and polished darkwood furniture. There were study groups at tables, writing in notebooks under lamps, and another group of young girls playing video games, giggling and mashing at the controllers.

Rosalie and Jane were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Rosalie kept trying to cuddle but Jane was being difficult. Rosalie would try to make small talk about the show they were watching and Jane would answer in disinterested grunts and snorts. Until finally the older girl sighed and said:

"Okay. What's the matter?"

Jane had her arms folded and at first she pretended she wasn't bothered.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"You've been weird all day," Rosalie said. "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Jane snorted. Rosalie rolled her eyes and put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, drawing her close and giving her a little squeeze.

"Okay," she said, "what did I do?"

Jane looked at her, still with her arms folded. Her small face was cold with that injured air of self-righteousness that mean girls seem to come by.

"You could've stuck up for me," she said.

Rosalie didn't even know what she was talking about. She gave a puzzled frown and thought about it and still nothing came to her.

"This _morning_," Jane reminded her elaborately. "With Alice and that new girl."

"Wait a minute, stick up for _you_? _You_ were the one picking on _them_."

"So? You're my _girlfriend_. You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. You _embarrassed_ me."

Rosalie looked at her for a second, at the stubbornness in her face. Then she rolled her eyes and unwrapped her arm from the other girl's shoulders. Jane looked upset at this as well, even though she had been avoiding cuddles all night.

"Listen," Rosalie said, "why don't you stay in your own room tonight? I'm kind of tired."

Rosalie stood up from the couch. Jane seemed flabbergasted.

"You're _leaving_?"

Her voice rose slightly. The girls playing video games looked over their shoulders, smiled, and started gossiping. Rosalie didn't want to get into an argument so she just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she left.

Jane stared.

—

The tiles in the shower were pink and steam had filled the locker room before Rosalie even arrived. Soap suds washed away over two pairs of feet that stood under two different showerheads. Alice was rinsing her hair and Bella was rubbing soap into her shoulder thoughtfully.

Neither of them heard the door open and neither of them heard Rosalie approach. The tall blonde leaned against a locker and smiled, letting her eyes roam over their naked bodies. Bella and Alice hadn't stopped talking about Rosalie's rescue all day and they were talking about it now.

"That Rosalie chick's really nice, isn't she?" Bella asked, sighing under the water.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Alice said, with an equally wistful sigh. "And so beautiful."

"How'd she end up with a troll like Jane, anyway?"

"Who knows. She deserves much better, that's for sure."

Rosalie smiled and cleared her throat to announce her presence.

The girl's jumped. Bella's breasts were large enough to jiggle but Alice's were a little smaller. They stared at Rosalie opened mouthed with water cascading all over them and Rosalie's smile tilted into a smirk.

"Hi there," she said. "Want me to come back later?"

Alice's eyes flared in alarm. She tossed a wild glance at Bella and back at Rosalie.

"Uh, no," she stammered, "that's okay, we don't mind."

"Um, yeah," Bella added, "we were just…"

She gestured loosely with a hand. Alice nodded as if she agreed.

Rosalie smiled and began to undress.

Bella and Alice froze in excitement. They exchanged a wild glance and lingered under the water as they tried not to watch the tall blonde take off her clothes.

She did it slowly, almost teasingly. She pulled out the ribbon from her collar and began unbuttoning her blouse. Her bra underneath was red. Then she put down her skirt and revealed that her panties were red as well. Red lace, a matching set. Rosalie was pointedly not noticing the two girl's staring at her. She reached behind her back for the bracatch and took off her bra. The breasts that were revealed were perfectly sized and shaped, full and perky.

Alice got an eyeful and turned those wide eyes to Bella, silently mouthing three words:

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

By now Rosalie had also removed her panties and the two girls were struggling not to look as she came over, completely naked, and turned on one of the showerheads—the showerhead right between Bella and Alice.

The water began spraying and the tall blonde stood under it, wetting her hair, eyes closed. Her chest was preened and Bella and Alice watched the water funnel between her breasts before their eyes caught. Their faces were identically red.

Rosalie opened her eyes and began soaping herself up, starting with her arms. She glanced at both of the girls but the girls had gone meek. It took Alice a few moments before she summoned up the courage to speak.

"H-hey," she stuttered, her voice breaking, "I just wanted to say thanks. For sticking up for us when Jane was…"

"Yeah," Bella added, not wanting Alice to get all the blonde's attention. "That was really cool of you."

"Don't mention it," Rosalie said. "Sorry about that, by the way. I don't know what her problem is lately."

"She's always been like that since she started dating you," Alice said. "We used to be friends, even last year, but then she started dating you and suddenly she thinks she's better than everyone else. I hate people like that."

Rosalie chuckled, turning under the water, washing her forearm idly. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she said. "It's embarrassing sometimes. She keeps trying to show me off to her friends, as if I'm some kind of trophy. It gets annoying after a while."

"She doesn't deserve a big sister like you," Alice said, half cautious, as if she didn't want to go too far.

Bella gauged the blonde's reaction, deemed it favorable, and quickly added: "Yeah."

Rosalie smiled at them, one after the other, just standing under the water.

"What about you two?" she asked finally. "Either of you guys have a big sister yet?"

"Not yet," Alice said.

"Me either," Bella added.

"Hmm," Rosalie murmured, looking them over, a glint coming into her eyes. Bella and Alice had long finished with their showers and now they were just standing under the water, pretending they weren't done yet. Rosalie smiled and said: "You know, my shoulder's a little sore. Think you could do my back for me?"

The question was directed at Alice who's mouth dropped open.

"S-sure," she stuttered.

Bella raged with jealousy but then Rosalie turned to her as well.

"And maybe you could do my front?"

Bella almost forgot how to speak.

"O-okay," she stammered.

Rosalie smiled and handed her a bar of soap. Alice already had one. They both circled around, Bella in front, Alice behind, and with trembling hands they began to wash the blonde goddess before them like handmaidens.

They were both happy with their assigned duty, Bella especially. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she massaged the soap into the taller girl's breasts, caressing the heavy globes and feeling their weight, their softness, their slipperiness. Alice too was half mesmerized, letting her hands roam the expanse of her slim and slender back, her eyes flickering at the small movements of her shoulderblades, her spine.

Rosalie gathered her wet hair over one shoulder and watched them work with a smile. Her nipples had gone hard under Bella's hands and she could feel Alice eyes worshiping her slender figure.

Bella gulped and her eyes met Alice's over Rosalie's shoulder. They were all thinking the same thing and it was Alice who made the first move. She caressed Rosalie's soapy shoulder and placed a kiss on the nape of Rosalie's neck. Rosalie smiled and made a small sound of approval. Alice kissed again, softly, reverently. Bella watched all this and decided to follow her lead. Rosalie was giving her a daring look, a regal glance down her nose like a queen, and Bella leaned to kiss her throat. Water funneled over her lips and Rosalie tilted back her head a little. Bella kissed again.

Soon the two girls were trailing kisses over her body, hearts and pussies throbbing madly as Bella licked at her nipples and suckled on them while Alice grabbed them from behind and squeezed them. Rosalie moaned and made little movements of her body to encourage them.

Finally they sank to their knees on the pink tiles, Bella kneeling at her pussy, Alice kneeling at her butt. Rosalie was standing with her feet apart and the two girls were breathless with excitement, stroking their hands up and down the wet pillars of Rosalie's legs, their hands bumping and brushing together.

Their eyes met for a second between Rosalie's thighs and for a second they smiled. Alice was shielded from water but her hair was soaked and pasted blackly onto her head. Bella was directly under the showerhead with water cascading on her head and her dark hair stuck to her neck like seaweed. They looked at each other for a moment, smiling, and then they lifted their mouths and applied their lips to each of Rosalie's entrances.

Rosalie smiled and squirmed her hips a little as the two girls double-tongued her from both sides, Alice's tongue in her butt and Bella's tongue in her pussy. Both girls were clutching her hips, their hands overlapped, and they were eating her out very hungrily, mashing their lips and moaning. Rosalie had her eyes closed and her face tilted up into the shower stream and when she came she came with a smile and a low moan, her back arching and her hands petting the wet heads of the two girls kneeling at her feet.

"Mmm," she murmured, opening her eyes and smiling down at them. "I like you guys. Why don't we go back to your room and get to know each other a little better, hm?"

Bella and Alice were still kneeling there. They looked at each other once again through the gap in Rosalie's thighs, breathless, blushing. They didn't seem to know what to say and then they nodded.

"Okay," they said together.

—

Two days later Jane and her friends were crossing the courtyard in the bright morning before class, each in their uniforms, each carrying books. Jane was in a bad mood. Rosalie hadn't been around in a while and her friends kept asking about it.

"So where's Rosalie lately?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," said another, "she hasn't been around."

"Did you have a fight or something?" asked another.

Jane frowned at them. "No," she blurted. "She's just busy studying, that's all."

The other blondes seemed skeptical and skepticism turned to shock as they continued down the lane and found Rosalie reclining on the grass underneath the cheerytree in the center of the courtyard—with Bella and Alice.

Jane staggered to a stop, staring in disbelief. Her friends raised their eyebrows. Rosalie hadn't even noticed them. She was chatting with Bella and Alice, laughing, both of them snuggled at her sides.

"Uh oh," said one of Jane's friends.

Jane exhaled through her nose like a little demon and then clenched her fists and stalked up to them.

Rosalie finally noticed and looked up, smiling easily. Bella and Alice were smiling as well. Jane glared at them.

"Hi," she said tersely to Rosalie. "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with my new little sisters," Rosalie said, cuddling Bella and Alice toward her. Jane's mouth dropped open. Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Why, did you want something?"

Jane's friends snorted and looked at Jane.

"You broke up?" one of them questioned.

"You never said you broke up," another one said.

A third one simply snorted and then the three of them turned and continued on their way without Jane. Jane watched them go, embarrassed, and then spun back to Rosalie and her new little sisters.

"Fine," she spat. "I was gonna break up with you soon, anyway."

Then she huffed and stalked away.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Alice giggled and gave her a kiss and Bella kissed her as well, cherry blossoms falling all about them from the pink boughs above.

—

**AN: As you can see from this chapter, some lemons will be less realistic than others, lol. Also, I messed up again; Rosalie is from House Rose but she was showering in House Violet, lol. I realized it as I was writing it, but hey, that's why I'm keeping the prose as shallow as possible. The whole story is so absurd the entire thing would crumble under any detail.**

**Anyway, feedback is important. I'm trying to use a shallow, colorful, fast-paced style to suit the whole fantasy vibe, so let me know if I'm on the right track. It seems to work from my perspective, but I couldn't guess how it reads to anyone else, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Glad the last chapter was okay, I was a little worried it might cross the line into ridiculous, lol. If not, I'm sure this one will. ;) And thanks for the suggestions! They spark a lot of ideas, but the shitty thing about writing is that it's so fucking SLOW! But with the fast pace I've set, hopefully we can get to the juicy stuff pretty quick. ;)**

—

Chapter 4:

—

"You guys better hurry," Rosalie smiled, lounging in the bed with the sheet to cover her naked body. "It's past curfew."

Alice giggled and stepped into her miniskirt, shimmying it up onto her hips. Bella was shrugging on her blouse over her bra. They had snuck into Rosalie's private dorm in House Rose and now they had skedaddle back to House Violet.

"We're gonna get so in trouble if we're caught," Alice said, coming forward to give Rosalie a quick kiss goodnight.

"Just hurry and keep your head down," Rosalie said after their lips smacked.

Bella watched the kiss, most of her buttons done, and then came forward eagerly for her own. Rosalie kind of liked Bella a little more than she liked Alice—she liked the long dark hair—and she cupped Bella's neck to deepen the kiss for a second, pressing their lips together and causing Bella to kneel on the edge of the bed to keep her balance.

Alice felt a little flicker of jealousy but more importantly she needed her trophy. Rosalie's uniform was scattered on the floor where they left it and while Rosalie was preoccupied she quickly bent and scooped up the ribbon that lay like a red snake on the white blouse.

Rosalie finally released Bella and gave a smile just for her.

"See you tomorrow?"

Bella blushed, unable to answer, and Alice grabbed her hand.

"Come on," she said, grinning, "let's go."

They giggled from the door and waved once at the naked blonde in the bed and then they pulled the door closed and started quickly down the corridor.

Alice still had her blouse open, revealing a soft pink cotton bra, but she didn't bother buttoning it up. Instead she pulled the strip of red satin taut between both hands and brandished it above her head like ribbon she'd won in a fair.

"Ta da!" she cheered. "My latest trophy. You think she'll notice it's gone?"

Bella chuckled, tucking in her blouse. "You didn't have to steal it, you could've just asked her."

"Yeah, but I didn't want her to feel objectified or anything," Alice said, smiling at the ribbon. "I mean, that's why she broke up with Jane, because Jane treated her like a trophy, remember?"

"So you'll just objectify her behind her back then?"

"Well, how else would you do it?"

They giggled, quietly behind their hands, and started down the winding staircase. The staircase led into the common area of House Rose. It seemed totally empty but as Bella and Alice were scuttling past in their ruffled uniforms there rose from behind the couch two heads, one blonde, one red.

It was Jane and Victoria.

Bella and Alice froze for a second, worried that Jane might report them for breaking curfew, but technically Jane was breaking curfew as well. So they just glared, all of them but Victoria who was smiling. Her red hair fell lush and vibrant about her flushed face and her lips were pink and kiss-swollen. She flickered her eyes over the other two girls, almost invitingly.

They had been makingout and after a few seconds Jane turned back to Victoria and put her tongue directly into the other girl's mouth so that Bella and Alice could see, flinging her arms around the redhead's neck and leaning into her lewdly, moaning loud enough for Bella and Alice to hear across the room.

Alice snorted and continued out with Bella. They descended into the courtyard outside, the moon and the stars bright in the sky, and Bella snorted as well.

"She moved on pretty quick," she said. "I guess she's trying to make us jealous."

"It worked," Alice pouted, glancing back over her shoulder, the gravel crunching under their unlaced shoes. "Victoria's hot."

Bella smiled and shook her head.

—

The next day they had an art class in the morning. They were supposed to pair off and draw a charcoal portrait of their partner but a minor squabble ensued with Bella, Angela, and Jessica each wanting to draw Alice and each prepared to stab each other with pencils for the honor. Until the teacher intervened and allowed all three of them to draw Alice, much to Alice's delight.

"This is so awesome," Angela was saying, all excited. "I can't believe we actually get to draw Alice for a class. I hope we have to do it for homework too."

"I'd rather draw her nude," Jessica said.

"I'd rather _pose_ nude," Alice replied.

They giggled together and Bella smiled. Jessica's portrait wasn't coming out so well—she sucked at drawing—and she glanced at Angela's. Angela was the best artist in the class, her eyes darting up at her subject and back down to the picture as she shaded a pretty likeness onto the paper in an economy of pencil strokes, deft and sure, no wrinkle to her brow and no pursing of her lips. Jessica pouted at how much better Angela was than herself.

"How do you get the eyes so perfect?" she grumbled.

"They're not!" Angela blurted, as if such a thing was an insult. "Alice's eyes are _waaaay_ prettier than anything I could ever draw. Even a photo wouldn't get them right. The only way to truly appreciate them is to look into them and stare and…and…"

She was gazing into Alice's eyes and she lost her train of thought. Alice hid a smile and Bella chuckled. Jane was eavesdropping nearby and she rolled her eyes. Bella looked at her drawing and at Alice.

"I can't get her hair right," she mentioned.

"_Your_ hair is perfect to draw," Alice said, lowering her eyes to the paper and making a few strokes, eyes darting back up again. "I love how long and wavy it is."

Angela heaved a wistful sigh. "You're so lucky to have Alice draw you, Bella," she said. "After she's finished you should get it framed."

"Or you could just burn it because she's so _ugly_."

Jane's voice.

The four girls frowned and looked up. Jane had come sauntering over with a mean smile and she was looking at their work mockingly.

"Go away, Jane," Alice said.

But Jane was smirking at the portraits they were doing and she gave a chuckle of false admiration. "Wow, you guys are pretty good," she said. "You really captured how _stupid_ Alice is."

Bella rose from her chair, the chair scraping back. A few girls looked over.

Bella looked Jane in the eyes coldly and said:

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem," Jane said. "_You_ are."

Then she snatched one of the drawings off the table. It was Angela's and Angela gasped.

"Hey!"

"You better give that back," Bella said, glaring at Jane.

"_Oooh_," Jane said mockingly, holding the picture out of reach. "Big bad new girl, trying to act tough and impress her girlfriend."

"Give it back, NOW!"

"Oh yeah? Watch _this_."

Most of the class were looking over by now and with everyone watching Jane took the drawing in both hands and ripped it in half directly down the center.

The classroom gasped. The teacher had left the room a few minutes ago and wasn't back yet. Angela went sad. Jessica glared. Alice felt bad for Angela. Bella was staring at Jane with hatred and Jane ripped the portrait again into quarters.

"Ha ha!" she laughed obnoxiously, screwing the portrait into a ball of paper. "This is what Alice really is – a piece of trash!"

She threw the ball of paper across the room into a waste paper bin. With a triumphant grin she turned back to Bella and Bella—

Slapped her.

"_Ooooohh_!" the class echoed, a few grins blossoming about the room.

Jane couldn't believe it. She held her stinging cheek, eyes wide. Alice was alight with excitement. Angela looked frightened. Bella glared at Jane and suddenly Jane's face twisted.

"You bitch!" she snarled, and then she raised her hand and slapped Bella back.

Bella's face whipped aside, pain flaring in her cheek, and quickly spun back to Jane. Anger surged through her bones at this blonde little troll and suddenly she slapped her again.

It was a clumsy one this time and Jane quickly returned it.

Slap.

Slap.

They went to slap at the same time and their hands collided and then they started slapping with both hands, squealing and shrinking away from the blows, until Bella finally grabbed Jane and tackled her to the ground.

"Woo hoo!" called out a girl-jock with short hair. "Girl fight!"

Alice and Jessica and Angela were up from their chairs and half the class was up as well. They crowded about in a loose ring and began calling out encouragement to the fighter they favored as Bella and Jane rolled about, snarling and spitting and clawing at each other like cats, hair and legs flinging all over the place, flashes of panties up their skirts.

"Get her, Bella!"

"Kick her ass!"

"Pull her hair!"

"Bite her, bite her!"

Bella had finally gotten a good grip in Jane's hair when the teacher came back into the room and bustled through the ring of girls.

"What's going on here?! You two! Break that up right now!"

The spectators quieted down almost instantly, several of them already making discreet withdrawals back to their desks, wary of getting into trouble. Alice stepped back and bit her lip to keep from grinning. Angela looked distressed. Bella and Jane kept fighting until the teacher grabbed one of them by the collar and separated them forcibly.

"Okay, that's it! Both of you to the Headmistress's office, NOW!"

—

Ten minutes later Bella and Jane were standing before the headmistress's desk. Silent. Waiting. Jane had a scratch on her cheek and Bella had a swollen lip. Their hair was sticking up all over the place as if they had just gotten out of bed. The collar of Jane's blouse was torn and half of Bella's blouse was untucked from her skirt.

The headmistress had barely looked at them. She had only told them to enter and now she was typing something at her desk. Bella and Jane grew nervous. They glanced at each other. The headmistress typed on, nor did she look up. She typed, and then she paused and read what she had written. Satisfied, she nodded to herself and clicked away the document. Then she closed the laptop and finally turned her dark eyes to the two girls standing before her desk.

She looked at one, then the other. Jane was glaring defiantly. Bella squirmed slightly. She didn't want to get in trouble. The headmistress looked at them for a measured minute and then she rose from her desk elegantly and came around to the front.

"Now," she said. "Who would like to tell me what happened?"

Bella and Jane looked at each other and then spoke at the same time.

"_She_ started it."

"It was _her_ fault."

The headmistress smiled. Her black hair fell long and straight and she was wearing a black skirtsuit and black stockings. Her lipstick was vibrant red.

"I see," she said. "Started what?"

"Well—"

"She—"

"I'll hear from Miss Swan first," interrupted the headmistress.

Jane glared at Bella. Bella glanced at her and then turned back to the headmistress. The woman had her arms folded under her breasts and the cleavage of her pale boobs was enormous in the vee of her blazer. Bella's heart began racing, not only from fear of getting into trouble but because the woman was just so hot.

"Well, I was just trying to my work," she said. "We were supposed to draw a portrait, and then Jane came over and started teasing all of us and then ripped up the portrait my friend was doing."

"And then she hit me!" Jane blurted, pointing an accusing finger. "I didn't even touch her!"

The headmistress smiled at them, first at Jane then at Bella.

"Hmm," she said. "It seems you've both been…bad girls, doesn't it?"

Bella and Jane didn't answer. They only blushed a little.

"Well," said the headmistress. "You'll have to be punished, won't you?"

There was a wooden cabinet on the wall and the headmistress opened its polished doors. Inside was a rack of discipline equipment, whips and paddles and long black canes. The headmistress perused the collection for a moment then selected a small black paddle.

Bella and Jane were breathless. The headmistress turned back to them, smiling and smacking the paddle softly against the palm of her hand. The paddle was lacquered black and it had holes in it shaped like lovehearts.

"And since it was you who started it, Miss Swan…you will go first."

Bella gulped. The headmistress eyed her.

"Did you hear me, Miss Swan?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, mistress."

The headmistress smiled. "That's better," she said. Then she gestured toward the desk with the paddle. "Now bend over."

Bella gulped again. She took a step toward the desk and placed her palms on the tabletop, bending at the hip to present her rear for punishment. She flickered a glance at Jane but Jane seemed too stunned to take much triumph at her humiliation.

Bella's heart was racing but it stopped entirely as the headmistress lifted her skirt. She was wearing a pair of cotton panties, white with blue stripes, and she could feel the headmistress touch them and tug them down slowly, revealing the bare flesh of her behind.

"Good girl," she said. "Now, what would you consider fair, Miss Swan? Ten paddles?"

"Y-yes, mistress."

"I'm glad you agree with me. And I want you to count out loud, do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Excellent. Let's begin."

And with that she bought the paddle down swiftly across Bella's butt.

A loud smack. Bella's whole body jolted, mostly from the excitement. Jane flinched and grinned. Bella gasped at the stinging pain on her buttock and forgot to count out loud until the headmistress reminded her.

"Miss Swan?"

"O-oh," Bella stuttered. "Um, one."

She was waiting for the next one and—

_Smack!_

Bella's hips jiggled. Her left buttock had already turned pink and a raging tingle had begun between her legs. She hissed in a breath.

"Um, two," she said. "Two, two."

_Smack!_

"Ah! Three!"

The headmistress smiled at the girl's obedience and bought the paddle down again and again, swiftly and relentlessly.

"Four! Five! Six!"

Bella shivered, sagging slightly against the desk with her dark hair hanging and her face flushed from the pain and excitement. Jane snickered and the headmistress gave her a smile.

"Watch closely, Jane," she said. "You're next."

_Smack!_

"Seven!" Bella cried. "Eight! Nine—AH!"

The final one was extra hard and it made Bella's whole body shake. The sting exploded across her swollen buttock and she had to bite her lip for a moment before she could count it.

"Ten," she whimpered.

The headmistress smiled and patted her reddened rump gently.

"Good girl, Miss Swan," she said. "You may stand."

Bella straightened up from the desk, sniffing once. Her heart was throbbing madly against her chest and she felt strangely proud, taking her punishment like a big girl. Her ass felt like it was on fire and her pussy had gotten wet.

"Now, Jane," said the headmistress. "It's your turn."

Jane looked apprehensive. She looked at Bella and looked at the headmistress. Finally she nodded and said:

"Y-yes, mistress."

Then she assumed the position without being told, very obedient, bending over the desk and even putting down her own panties. They were pink.

The headmistress lifted her skirt. Bella smirked to herself. Jane had a cute little ass and it was about to get spanked. The headmistress lifted the paddle.

"Don't be scared," she said. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

_Smack!_

The paddle came down across Jane's skinny butt and Bella felt a jolt between her legs. Jane refused to show any pain—other than a quick hiss and flinch of her buttocks—and she didn't forget to count.

"One," she said.

"Good girl," said the headmistress. "Keep counting."

_Smack!_

"Two."

_Smack, smack!_

"Three, four."

"Louder, my dear," said the headmistress, lifting the paddle high and—

"_Ah_!" Jane gasped, as it came down and smacked across her reddening buttock. "Five! Five!"

_Smack!_

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ah—ten!"

The headmistress smiled and lowered the paddle. Jane's butt was trembling. The headmistress gave it a pat and said:

"Good girl."

Jane bit her lip and turned around, pulling up her underwear and shooting a glare at Bella for watching. Bella wondered if the mean little blonde was as turned on as she was.

The headmistress hung the paddle back in the cabinet and closed the doors.

"Now," she said. "To make sure you've both learnt your lesson, let's have a show of obedience."

And with that, she took the hem of her tight black skirt and hiked it up about her hips.

Bella and Jane stared.

Underneath the woman was wearing a black lace thong. Smiling at their reactions, the headmistress perched herself on the edge of the desk and opened her legs wide, peeling aside the triangle of black lace that covered her pussy with her fingers.

"On your knees, girls," she said.

Bella and Jane glanced at each other.

They dropped to their knees.

"I want you to cooperate and work together," the headmistress said. "Go ahead."

Bella licked first. The woman was wet and Bella moaned as her arousal coated her tongue. Jane licked next, just as eager. Bella licked again and then Jane, huddled between the headmistress's stockinged legs, clad in their blouses and miniskirts with their long hair shining in the light from the window.

"Mmm," moaned the headmistress. "Good girls. Keep going. Don't stop."

They took turns licking and licking until finally they were licking at the same time, lapping up both the welling arousal and each other's saliva, moaning with their cheeks pressed together as their tongues mingled and fought for space inside the older woman's pussy.

The headmistress smiled and petted their heads, watching them lick at her entrance. She was wearing black leather heels and her heels were in the air, leaning back on the desk with her legs as wide as they would go to allow her eager students as much access as they needed. Finally one of them latched her lips on to her clitoris as the other wriggled her tongue inside her vagina and the headmistress allowed herself to come.

"Mmm," she murmured, letting the climax flow through her. "That was wonderful."

Bella and Jane looked up at her, Bella's eyes brown, Jane's eyes blue. Their lips and lower faces were smothered and shiny. The headmistress smiled down at them, still petting their hair.

"And now," she said, "to make sure there won't be a repeat of this incident, let's make sure there's no hard feelings between you. I want you to kiss and make up. Will you girls do that?"

Bella and Jane gulped. They looked at each other. They still hated each other but they were so horny they didn't care.

"Yes, mistress," they said together, and then started kissing.

It was even better than the cat fight. Bella was a little hesitant, and her stomach did turn a little when her lips touched Jane's, but she got into it pretty quickly. There was a lot of resentment between them and they used that in the kiss, fighting for dominance and pushing around each other's tongues, tasting the last of the headmistress's arousal.

The headmistress, watching lazily with her legs open, gave a sultry chuckle. "Mmm," she said. "Now, isn't that better than fighting? Bickering? Go ahead, my dears. I want you to make up as _thoroughly_ as possible."

Bella let her anger empower her until she took control over the situation. Jane fought it, but in the end, she was just too horny. Bella forced her down on the floorboards, right there before the headmistresses desk. Jane glared at her from her pool of blonde hair but Bella only saw the glare for a moment before she sat backward on the mean little bitch's face.

A rush of power went through her and the rush intensified when Jane instantly peeled aside Bella's panties and stuffed her tongue into Bella's pussy, as if she'd get revenge by eating her out. Bella smirked and sat back a little, mashing her pussy into the other girl's face, making her growl and lick harder.

Bella was straddling Jane's face backwards and Jane's legs were wide open, waiting. Her skirt had ridden up a little and Bella leaned across the other girl's body and pushed down her wet pink panties. Jane had a cute little pussy and the dislike between them only made Bella even more hungry for it. She didn't bother being tender, she just stuck her tongue inside it.

The headmistress smiled at them and crossed her legs, leaning on a palm. Their skirts were hiked up and their panties were about their knees. Jane's fingers were gripping into Bella's buttocks and Bella's buttocks were glowing red from the spanking. They were moaning into each other's entrances and eating each other out until finally they came, gasping and groaning and licking the last of each other's pussyjuice.

The headmistress smiled and hopped off her desk. "Good girls," she said. "I trust you've both learnt your lesson?"

Bella and Jane nodded, standing on trembling legs and pulling up their panties, tucking their blouses back in, both of them humble and properly chastised.

"Yes, mistress," they said.

"Wonderful," said the headmistress as she went back around behind her desk and sat down. "And to make sure remember your lesson, I want you both to report to detention for the rest of the week. Is that understood?"

Now a pair of pouts.

"Yes, mistress," they said, with only veiled sullenness.

The headmistress smiled at their tone and lifted the lid of her laptop. "Good," she said. "Now run along. You'll be late for your next class."

The two girls went out into the corridor and closed the door.

At first they didn't know what to do. The hallway was on the second floor and there was a bird chirping in a tree outside the window. They looked at each other. Jane's collar was undone and Bella's hair was a dark mess all over her shoulders. Jane looked her over and snorted.

"You weren't even that good," she sneered.

Bella snorted right back. "Neither were you."

They glared at each other for a minute. Then they spun on their heels and went in different directions down the corridor.

—


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****OMG, what happened to reviews last chapter?! I was all excited about this story because somehow it managed to maintain reviews for three whole chapters and then BAM! Half. Literally half. Almost. I mean, what the fuck? Are you guys lazy or do you have something against spanking? I should spank YOU scrubs.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and enjoyed the chapter. ****I'm not the type to get all chirpy with gratitude, but you guys know I appreciate you, right? ;)**

—

Chapter 5:

—

The next night Angela and Alice got together in Alice's room so Angela could redraw the portrait that Jane had torn up. They sat on Alice's bed with clipboards and pencils, sketching each other for over an hour until Angela was satisfied.

"Thanks for posing for me again," Angela said. "I think it turned out even better this time."

Angela was holding the portrait at arm's length and Alice was standing at her shoulder to view it. Angela had drawn her with a smile and with her eyes exaggerated just a little. Alice giggled.

"It's awesome," Alice said. "You made me even prettier."

"That's impossible," Angela said, smiling and rolling the portrait into a scroll. "You're perfect as you are."

Alice giggled again. She had drawn a portrait of Angela, just to pass the time, and now she handed it over to Angela.

"Here," she said. "I already did one of Bella for the assignment, so you can keep this one."

"Really?"

"Sure. It's not that good, it's just a sketch."

"But it was you who drew it so it's automatically more beautiful than I'll ever be."

Smiling, Angela unrolled the portrait and looked at her pencil shaded image there. It was a little rough and her bangs were a little wrong but she was flattered all the same. While Angela was gazing at the picture Alice was gazing at Angela.

"I don't think so," Alice said. "I think you're plenty beautiful."

There was something deliberate in her tone that made Angela look up. She blinked. Alice was smiling coyly, studying the other girls reaction. Her eyes flickered to the ribbon around Angela's collar—as if plotting a way to steal it—and then back up at Angela's eyes. Angela blushed.

Alice might've been about to make a move but then the door opened and Bella came in. Alice and Angela startled a bit, as if they'd gotten caught doing something, but Bella hadn't even noticed.

"Oh hey," Alice said. "How was detention?"

Bella grinned, tossing her bookbag on the floor. "Pretty good," she said. "Ms Cullen was on duty."

Alice giggled and Angela smiled.

"Well, it's getting pretty late," Angela said, holding the scrolls coyly at her chest. "Better get to bed. See you in the morning, Alice."

The moment earlier had given her a tiny burst of courage and she quickly gave Alice a peck on the cheek before blushing and scampering back to her own room.

Alice was slightly surprised at the kiss and she gave Bella a look.

"Think she likes me?" she asked.

Bella snorted and started unlacing her shoes.

"Who wouldn't?"

—

For the next couple days Alice kept an eye on Angela. She was actually really cute, in a nerdy, bookish, shy-chick kind of way. Her hair was dark and long—darker than Bella's—and she wore a pair of gold-rimmed glasses that looked kind of sexy on her.

Angela had a free period Thursday morning and Alice knew that Angela liked to spend her free time in the library.

The library was a tall stone building on a hill that towered over the campus like a gothic cathedral. Pigeons roosted on the parapets and the sky was aching blue above. Alice was on her way to English class but she figured she might as well pop in quickly to check if Angela was there.

There were some girls huddled at the computers as she came in, two of them laughing and the third telling them to shush. The librarian looked over and even the look seemed to silence them. Alice went on, padding over the carpet, past rows and rows of heavy oak bookshelves. Toward the back, where it was nice and secluded, she found Angela.

She smiled.

"Hey, Ange," she said, sauntering into the quiet aisle of books. "I was looking for you."

Angela had been reaching for something on the top shelf—something far out of reach—and now she startled, her glasses slipping on her nose.

"O-oh," she said. "Hi. Um…why were you looking for me?"

Alice had her hands laced behind her back and she gave a cute shrug. She was smiling and looking Angela over from head to toe, from the tassels of her shoes to the curls of her hair.

"No reason," she said.

"Oh," Angela repeated. "I see."

Alice giggled and checked to see if they were out of sight and then she came a little closer. Angela shrank back a little, likewise glancing over her shoulder.

"So," Alice said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be studying, but I can't reach the book."

She pointed at the shelf. Angela was tall, one of the tallest girls in class, but the shelves were old and much taller. Alice looked up at the book she was pointing at.

"Want me to get it for you?"

Angela smiled at the offer but shook her head. "If I can't reach, I doubt you can. Maybe I should just get the stepladder."

"Don't worry, I can get it."

Alice glanced around one more time, to make sure no one could see, then she put a foot on the lower shelf and climbed up. Angela fluttered in alarm.

"_Alice!_" she hissed quietly. "What are you doing, you can't do that!"

Alice climbed up two shelves and still the upper shelf was so high she had to strain to reach. She groaned and reached with one hand.

"Almost got it!"

Angela glanced about wildly, hoping no teacher would see, but then her eyes flickered back to Alice and she realized Alice was high enough to look up her skirt. Her stomach turned to knots as she checked out Alice's legs quickly and then she gave in to temptation and took a peek up Alice's skirt.

Pink panties.

Her heart flared.

"Got it!" Alice declared and hopped down.

Angela instantly looked away, blushing, tucking some hair behind her ear. Alice grinned and instantly knew what she was embarrassed about.

"Oh my god," she said. "You were looking up my skirt, weren't you?"

"N-no!" Angela blurted. "Of course not!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

The librarian was going by and at the sound of raised voices she hissed:

"_Shh_!"

Alice and Angela bit their tongues. The librarian, a tall woman with glasses and dark hair—like an older version of Angela—gave them a bird like glare before passing on.

"We better be quiet," Alice giggled.

Angela was still blushing. "Yeah," she said, and held out her hand. "Can I have the book?"

Alice giggled again. "Not until you admit you were looking up my skirt."

"I-I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You don't have to be shy, just admit it."

Angela blushed and looked away, her face bright red. Alice watched her, grinning.

"I wouldn't be offended," she said. "In fact, I'd be offended if you didn't."

Angela blushed even brighter if that was possible. She looked at Alice and away and then she looked at Alice again.

"Well…maybe I took a peek," she said.

Alice giggled. "I thought you did."

"Can I have the book now?"

"I don't know. You're cute when you're flustered."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"_Alice_," Angela hissed.

"_Angela_," Alice mimicked.

Angela stomped a foot in the carpet soundlessly and pouted, holding out her hand for the book.

"Can I have the book please?"

Alice grinned and offered the book. Angela went to take it but Alice pulled back a little. Then a little more. Angela frowned and kept reaching until Alice was holding the book behind her back and they were standing toe to toe.

Alice grinned up at the taller girl and Angela felt her heart jump. She was looking down at Alice's pretty face and then Alice lifted on her toes and placed a kiss on Angela's lips.

Angela froze for a moment. She couldn't believe Alice was kissing her. She had dreamed about this for so long. Her heart began racing and it sped up even more as Alice wrapped her arms around her neck. The book had slipped out of her hand and thumped softly on the carpet.

Angela gave a little moan. Alice brushed the other girl's hair back and backed her into the bookshelf. She cupped the nape of Angela's neck and arched her body into Angela's. Angela opened her mouth and moaned again as Alice's tongue came inside.

She was breathless when Alice broke the kiss. She gulped and sucked in a breath. Alice smiled, her cheeks pink with blush. She was still leaning into Angela and still cupping the nape of Angela's neck.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Angela didn't know. She was scared and excited and helpless all at the same time. Alice smiled and stroked Angela's cheek. Her eyes were big and bright behind her glasses and Alice brushed her thumb against Angela's lips.

"You really are pretty, you know," she said.

Angela shook her head quickly. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Alice whispered, and then leaned into another kiss.

Angela's heart was beating frantically but she decided to go with it. Her eyes were closed behind her glasses. She could feel Alice holding her face and then Alice's hands lowered to her collar. They were undoing her ribbon. Angela opened her eyes and saw the ribbon disappear into the pocket of Alice's skirt and then Alice began unbuttoning Angela's blouse.

"May I?" she grinned.

Angela glanced wildly down the aisle of books, scared of getting caught, and then gave a frantic nod.

"O-okay."

Alice giggled. She already had three buttons undone before Angela even answered.

Angela stood there with her body electrified as Alice opened her blouse and parted it about her breasts. She was wearing a plain cotton bra and Alice looked it over, smiling.

Alice lifted her smile to Angela then she touched a fingertip to one of Angela's breasts, a feather light touch on the cotton of her bra. Angela swallowed, self-conscious but not objecting. Alice traced a line with her fingertip under that soft globe and then she cupped it and caressed it. Angela squirmed, a hard throb building between her legs.

"Have you ever been touched like this?" Alice asked.

"N-no."

"Do you like it?"

"K-kind of."

Alice smiled and squeezed the bracups she was holding until the breast popped out. Angela felt a rush of exhilaration. Alice giggled at the exposed nipple and pinched it and kneaded it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god," Angela said.

Alice giggled and leaned into another kiss. Angela accepted it, blushing madly, moaning softly under her breath.

"Wanna touch me too?" Alice whispered into her mouth.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alice giggled and took Angela's hand and guided it under her skirt. Their mouths were less than an inch apart. They could feel each other's breath on each other's lips.

"Here," Alice said, pressing Angela's hand against her panties. "Touch me here."

Angela's breath hitched. She never thought she would ever touch Alice there. Alice rubbed the other girl's fingers against herself and smiled.

"Mmm," she moaned pleasurably. "That feels nice. Do you like that?"

"Yeah…"

"Mmm," Alice moaned again. "Don't stop. Just relax."

Alice reconnected the kiss and arched herself into Angela. She had put her own hand up Angela's skirt and she felt Angela's whole body squirm as she inserted two fingers inside her. Angela gasped into the kiss helplessly and put two of her own fingers inside Alice. Alice moaned and kept kissing her, their gasps small and muffled off the shelves of books surrounding them.

"I think I'm about to come," Alice said, gripping on Angela's fingers. "Are you?"

Angela nodded. Her face was deep red and she was even sweating a little.

"I think so," she breathed, "I think so."

Alice giggled and pushed her fingers deeper into the other girl, causing her to moan loudly.

"Shh," she whispered. "We have to be quiet. Keep going. Keep going."

Angela nodded feverishly and Alice mashed a kiss onto her lips and together they kept going, fingers pumping in and out of each other until they came, groaning quietly into each other's mouths.

Angela moaned and almost buckled on her knees. She was panting loudly and trying to calm down. Alice was breathing heavily, but more controlled, and she placed a last long kiss on Angela's lips.

"Wow," she said. "That was great."

Angela gave a breathless chuckle. "Yeah."

Alice giggled and stepped back. Angela swallowed and started tucking her breast back into her bracup. Her body was humming like a drum and she still hadn't caught her breath.

The book that Alice had fetched down from the top shelf was laying on the carpet and now Alice picked it up. Usually she would bob down but instead she bent at the hip and kept her legs perfectly straight. She had her back to Angela and she knew that her skirt would ride up so that Angela could see her panties.

She grabbed the book and straightened up, just in time to see Angela's eyes darting away as she buttoned up her blouse, still blushing, her glasses slightly fogged. Alice giggled and handed over the book.

"Here," she said. "I gotta get out of here. I'm late, I was on my way to English class."

"O-oh," Angela said. "Okay."

Alice giggled again and placed one last kiss on Angela's lips. She went to turn around but Angela called her back.

"Um, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

Angela had gone all shy. If possible she was blushing even more now than when they were doing it. She lifted her eyes to Alice and in a small voice she asked:

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

Alice had been grinning brightly but now the grin slipped away. She had never actually been asked that before. Her heart had plopped directly into her stomach and she said:

"Umm…"

Angela sensed the hesitation in her voice and quickly backpedalled.

"It's okay, I was just wondering, it doesn't matter."

"Ange, wait—"

"Actually, I gotta—I'm kind of—I'd better…"

She made a gesture with her hand, as if she had to go somewhere, and then she put her head down and hurried past Alice with the book hugged to her chest.

Alice swung around to watch her go. She bit her lip, feeling bad for a minute, and then she reached into her pocket and felt the ribbon between her thumb and forefinger.

Angela hadn't even noticed it was gone.

—

It was Bella's last night of detention and when she got back to the dorm she found Alice securing her latest trophy into her little rosewood box. She was admiring the cluster of ribbons as Bella came in and Bella came over and peered into the box.

"Angela?" she inquired.

Alice smiled proudly. "Mmhm," she said, closing the box and latching it shut. "Caught her in the library today."

Bella nodded. Alice was stashing the box back into her underwear drawer, setting it atop her panties and closing the drawer again. Bella thought about Angela, about how Angela always seemed to like Alice so much, and she felt she should say something.

"Do you ever feel a little guilty about that stuff?" she asked.

Alice looked at her. "About what?"

"Well, what if these girls actually like you? They'd be pretty heartbroken if you were just using them and sticking the memory in a box."

Alice frowned a little bit. Not as if she was angry, but as if she'd never thought of that. She scratched her head and looked at Bella.

"You think?"

"Maybe."

"But it wasn't like that with _you_. _You_ were never heartbroken."

"No, but I didn't even know you. Angela might actually like you. Like, _really_ like you."

Alice looked a little troubled now. She glanced at the door that connected the two dorms and back at Bella. Bella gave a little shrug, not wanting to accuse her or anything.

"Just saying, that's all."

—

That night Angela couldn't sleep. She had cried a little, quietly in the dark, and now she was just laying there with her heart heavy in her chest. Jessica was snoring softly in her own bed and after a while Angela got up and turned on the lamp. Jessica didn't stir. Angela opened the bedside drawer and sifted aside the underwear there. Underneath was her treasure, a folded piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded it. It was the portrait she'd drawn in art class, the portrait of Alice that Jane had torn up. She had fetched it out the bin that day and taped it back together again. It had turned out really perfect and she wanted to keep it. She gazed at it now in the lamplight, blinking back tears, and then she lifted it and placed a kiss on the portrait's lips. Then she folded it and put it back.

—


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sheesh, some of you guys need a sense of humor. But the rest of you seemed to have learnt your lesson. Don't make me bitch slap ya'll again! ;)**

**Seriously, though, I'm not begging for reviews, or even asking. Nobody has to review if they don't want, but you can't expect me to be happy about it. That's just stupid, lol.**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading as always. Hope you like the chapter. This one is a little, um…risqué. ;) **

—

Chapter 6:

—

That weekend there was a softball game, the Fork's Academy Hoochie Hitters vs the away team of Pitch Please. It was a highly anticipated game and at least half the academy was turned out in team colors in the bleachers to cheer and jump up and down.

Bella was there with Rosalie. Neither of them were easily excitable but they clapped and cheered along with everyone else. Rosalie had a friend playing, a chick called Leah, that she cheered extra loud for. She was coming up to bat now, dressed in a softball shirt and navy blue shorts, her legs bare and toned. She wore a baseball cap on her short brown hair and there was a rugged sexiness about her, a tanned and athletic beauty.

She was a popular crush among the girls and the cheerleaders went wild as she took the mound, Alice especially. It made Bella smile to see her jump up and down with her pompoms, her miniskirt bouncing, her panties flashing. The cheer uniform was red and yellow, with ultra-short skirts and skimpy croptops. Alice was the cutest, obviously, but Jane was down there as well and she looked kind of cute too, in a prim, stuck up, blonde-bitch kind of way. The entire squad was blonde, all but Alice, a gentle blacksheep among mean little lambs.

Rosalie was leaning back in the bleachers, sitting very close to Bella, and Bella giggled as Alice jumped up and down for Leah.

"Alice looks really cute in her cheerleader uniform, doesn't she?" she asked Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and smiled at Bella. "You'd look cute in one too."

"Me, a cheerleader?" Bella snorted at the idea. "I don't think so."

Rosalie's smile went a little brighter and she wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders, drawing her closer. "Well, maybe we could borrow one of Alice's uniforms just for tonight?"

Bella giggled, momentarily lost in Rosalie's closeness and the beautiful blue of her eyes. Rosalie gave her a kiss and in the background the batter was swinging for the pitch.

_Knock!_

The aluminum bat connected with the ball and the ball went sailing, higher and higher into the blue and sunny sky. The girls in the bleachers sent up a loud squeal and once again the cheerleaders went insane as Leah trotted the bases gallantly, removing her cap and waving it at the crowd as she secured the game-winning point.

Alice and Jane had both jumped a full four feet into the air and they were laughing until they looked back at the crowd and saw that Bella and Rosalie were making out. Their faces darkened with jealousy and then they noticed each other. They glared at each other for a moment, embarrassed to have been caught in a moment of jealousy, and then they turned back to the game, instantly reverting into cheer-mode.

The game was over soon after and Bella and Rosalie stood at the base of the bleachers waiting for Alice. They were just chatting and flirting, smiling and looking into each other's faces, and when Alice saw them she pouted a little. Rosalie noticed her approach and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Alice," she said. "You looked adorable out there."

Alice feigned surprise, standing there with a hand on a tilted hip in her cheer uniform. "Oh, you saw? I didn't know you were watching."

Rosalie glanced at Bella, as if wondering if she had detected anything passive-aggressive in that sentence as well. Bella didn't know either.

Leah was passing by with a bunch of team members and when she saw Rosalie she broke off from her group and approached. She had already showered. Her hair was damp and she was wearing casual clothes. Her teammates had been wearing pants or jeans but she was wearing a black leather skirt, a feminine contrast to her athletic frame and toned body.

"Hey, Rosalie," she said, greeting her friend with a grin. They were both seniors and Rosalie was Leah's favorite to flirt with. She came right between Bella and Alice and started pawing at Rosalie's waist, smiling and swaying the tall blonde away from the two younger girls. "Why you hanging out with these little girl's for? You should come hang out with us, you know you need a real woman in your life."

Bella and Alice seemed small and daunted, each with a little ember of jealousy in their chests. But Rosalie only smiled and pushed Leah's hands away before putting her arm around Bella possessively.

"I've got my little woman right here," she said.

Bella's ember was doused by the affectionate words but Alice's raged even hotter. Leah laughed, still in a good mood from winning the game. She had only been playing around anyway, she wasn't serious.

"Hey, did you see my homerun?" she went on. "I hit that bitch into next week."

Alice had been trying not to glare at Bella and Rosalie but now she instantly leaped at the chance to flirt with Leah.

"I saw it!" she blurted, causing Leah's attention to swing her way. Alice put on her most prettiest smile and outright fawned over the tall brunette. "You were _amazing_ out there," she gushed. "Seriously, it was awesome."

Once again Rosalie gave Bella a look, wondering if Alice's delivery was a little over-the-top or if it was just her. Bella thought so too. Leah smirked a lady-killer smirk and let her dark eyes flicker over Alice's tight little body in her tight little cheer uniform.

"Thanks, babe," she said. "You weren't so bad yourself."

Then she winked and went to rejoin her friends, walking away with a roll in her hips that gave Alice a new goal and a flutter in her heart.

Rosalie still had her arm around Bella and they were looking at Alice in a certain way. Alice cleared her throat, her cheeks pink.

"Well, I better go shower," she said.

Rosalie smiled. "Want us to hang around till you're done?"

"No, that's okay. You guys go ahead."

Bella felt a little bad about how Rosalie clearly favored her and she wanted to make Alice feel a little better. "Are you sure?" she asked. "We don't mind."

"No, no, no," Alice said graciously, "you guys go ahead."

Bella glanced at Rosalie, still feeling a little bad, and then back to Alice. "Okay," she said. "Well, um…meet you back at Rosalie's dorm?"

"Okay," Alice said, nodding happily.

Then she turned around and her smile instantly fell into a pout.

She pouted all the way to the locker room and her mood only got worse when she heard the other cheerleaders gossiping by Jane's locker. The locker room was empty aside from the five of them and none of them had showered or changed out of their bright red uniforms yet.

"I don't even care about that skank anymore," Jane was saying. "I was gonna break up with her, anyway. She should be kicked out of school for how many chicks she's slept with, it's disgusting."

Alice frowned. Jane was talking about Rosalie and even though she was a little mad at Rosalie she was even madder at Jane.

"Stop spreading rumors about Rosalie," Alice said, walking up to them boldly.

They smirked and looked at her, clad in red like a clutch of little blonde demons. All they were missing were horns and pitchforks. Jane grinned, out numbering Alice and knowing it.

"Well, if it isn't the _real_ skank of Forks High," she sneered.

The others snickered. One of them was in her bra and panties and another had her hair in pigtails. All of them mean and sexy. Alice glared but she didn't know what to say.

"What's the matter, _Ally_?" Jane went on, using the old pet name from when they were friends. "Are you mad that Rosalie spends most of her time with your _girlfriend_ instead of you? That must be so frustrating for a _skank_ like you."

"Bella isn't my girlfriend," Alice admitted reluctantly. "We're just friends."

"Oh, I forgot," Jane said, with lavish mock-surprise. "You don't even _have_ a girlfriend, do you? And do you know why? Because you're a _skank_!"

Giggles from the cheerleaders. Alice frowned.

"I'm not a skank," she said.

"Yeah right. Just admit it, Alice. You'd take it from anyone." Jane smirked and eyed Alice boldly and then she reached and brushed the backs of her knuckles against Alice's bare shoulder flirtatiously. "You'd even take it from me again, wouldn't you?"

Alice shrugged back her shoulder, her nose twitching in disgust.

"I already did that," she spat. "It wasn't that good."

"_Oooh_," echoed the cheerleaders, wondering how Jane would respond.

Jane's smirk didn't even falter. "Whatever," she said. "You're just mad I didn't want an encore from your skanky ass. But don't worry. Maybe I'll take your encore right now, huh?"

Jane leered and started circling around behind Alice. The other cheerleaders stirred into motion as well, like a pack of wolves telepathically linked to their alpha. Alice grew nervous as they encircled her. She backed away until her back was pressed against the cold steel lockers.

"Get away from me," she said.

But they were grinning and they had her completely closed in. Her heart was racing. Jane came so close they were almost touching and Alice shrank back even more.

"Aww, come on," Jane crooned. "I know you never got over me."

"That's not true, I don't even—_mmph_!"

Her words were cut off as Jane forced her lips onto Alice's. It was a rough kiss and she felt a strange jolt of disgust as the tongue of her enemy came squirming into her mouth.

Alice gave a muffled moan and pushed Jane away so hard the small blonde fell backwards over the bench and landed on her butt with her legs open, revealing a pair of pink panties.

"You bitch!" Jane screamed, and then she screamed at her friends: "Don't just stand there, _get her_!"

Alice froze with fright but she managed a few feeble slaps as the rest of the cheerleaders swarmed her. Hands grabbed at her like claws, clutching her wrists her and shoving her around.

"No!" Alice cried. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

Jane was up and joining in.

"Take off her clothes!" the small blonde ordered. "Let's teach this skank a lesson!"

"_Wahh_!"

Someone had just ripped off her top, revealing a floral bra, and another was pulling down her skirt. She tried to run but her ankles were trapped in her skirt. The cheerleaders were laughing at her and talking about her body.

"Cute tits!"

"Nice ass!"

"_Oww_!" Alice cried, as one of them administered a quick spank on her behind. Her panties were pink cotton boyshorts and someone had just pulled them down, causing an odd rush of excitement to shoot through her exposed lower area. "Wait!" she wailed. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Put her on the bench!" Jane commanded. "Tie her up!"

"No! Wait! _Ahhh_—!"

They pushed her down on the bench and tied her up with her own clothes, lashing her wrists and ankles underneath the bench. She was flat on her back and the only thing she was wearing was her bra, one of the cups crumpled underneath the breast, exposing a nipple—which had gone hard.

"_Nooo_!" Alice moaned, thrashing wildly. "Let me _goooo_!"

The cheerleaders laughed at her struggles, flicking their blonde hair back with mean smiles on their pretty faces. Alice was lashed to the bench like an animal on a spit. She squirmed a little bit more at her bindings and then stopped struggling and glared at Jane.

"You better let me go, right now!"

Jane snorted haughtily and eyed Alice's bound body. "I don't think so," she said. She wasn't even looking at Alice's face. She was looking between her legs and then she touched her there, stroking the tied up girl's entrance almost affectionately. Alice squirmed at the touch, still frowning, and Jane leaned close to her face and whispered onto her lips. "Why are you struggling, anyway?" she asked. "You know you want it…"

Alice opened her mouth to answer but only a moan came out.

Jane had pushed two fingers inside her.

The other girls were getting involved as well. Alice could feel their hands on her legs, stroking the insides of her thighs, and someone else was sucking on her nipple. She moaned again, reluctantly clenching her vagina on Jane's fingers. Jane grinned.

"Even though you're a skank, you always did have a cute body," she said, pumping her fingers, causing Alice to clench again and again. "You like that, Alice?" she crooned, still speaking into her lips. "Hm? It's okay, you can admit it."

"N-noo!" Alice blurted, blushing and confused. "Stop it right now! Stop—_ah_!"

Jane pushed in her deeper, stirring her fingers deep inside. Alice squirmed against the bench, but she didn't know if she was trying to get free or trying to get more of those fingers.

Her other bracup had been pulled away by now and both of her nipples were being sucked on at the same time—by girls she hated. Why were they doing this to her? It was awful, but it felt so good. There was another girl licking at her entrance, lapping up the juices that welled about Jane's fingers.

"Yeah," Jane whispered, kissing Alice's panting mouth, licking her lips lewdly. "You like that, don't you?"

"N-no!"

"Yeah, you do. But it's not fair if you're the only one that feels good. You gotta make _us_ feel good too, right?"

Jane retracted her fingers and stood up. A tongue instantly took their place, wiggling deep into her wet vagina. Alice groaned and looked up at Jane, her face glazed with lust and defiance. Jane smirked and reached under her frilly miniskirt for her panties. She pushed them down and kicked them away.

"Don't you _dare_," Alice hissed, but Jane did.

She straddled the bench—and Alice's face—and rubbed her pussy into Alice's mouth.

Rage and disgust curdled in Alice's blood. She kept her eyes and her lips tightly closed but she could feel the wetness on them. She thrashed again at her bonds but that only caused her to groan helplessly—which also caused her mouth to open and taste the essence of her nemesis.

Jane was grinning and holding up her skirt, watching Alice struggle. Alice gave one last surge against her bindings and Jane slapped at the top of her head playfully.

"Sheesh," she said, "you're feisty, aren't you?" Then she giggled and spoke over her shoulder. "Will one of you please make this skank come? That'll calm her down."

With that a chorus of obedient moans went up from the mouths attached to Alice's body. There was a tongue inside her vagina, a pair of lips suckling at her clit. Hands groping her tits, mouths licking her all over.

Alice was losing her mind and her mouth fell open. She got another taste of Jane's pussy and in her lust-hazed state it didn't even seem that bad. She opened her eyes and stared up at Jane. Jane grinned and rubbed her pussy against Alice's lips.

"Yeah, now you're getting into it," Jane said, and went on with false sweetness. "Wanna go down on me, Ally? Hm? My pussy's right there. Go on, go ahead."

Alice frowned and didn't answer. Jane gave a thrust of her hips, mashing her pussy into Alice's face. Alice licked her lips unconsciously and her stomach turned in disgust.

"Aww, come on," Jane went on, rubbing herself on Alice's face. "Let's make a deal. If you do me good enough, I'll untie you. If you don't, I'm just gonna leave you here. What do you say?"

"Ugh," Alice groaned, turning her flushed face away from the pussy besieging her, her body wracked and throbbing under so many tongues. "Oh god. I hate you, Jane. I hate you."

"I hate you too," Jane smiled, and gave another buck of her hips. "Now eat my pussy."

Alice gave her one final glare but she knew she had no choice. She opened her mouth and gave it a tentative lick. Then another. Jane's arousal flooded her mouth but she kept licking.

"Mmm," Jane moaned. "You were always good at that. I guess you had a lot of practice, didn't you? Because you're such a _skank_."

Alice glared up at her with her tongue inside Jane's pussy. They were both on the verge of orgasm, Alice lashed to the bench, Jane straddling her face. Jane smiled and let the climax come into her face so Alice could see her dominance. She was grinding her hips and breathing deeply, the release building and building until—

"_Hey_!" barked a voice suddenly. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Alice couldn't see who it was but the cheerleaders jumped up, half naked, and their next words gave Alice a jolt a sheer Disney Princess.

"Oh crap, it's Leah!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The cheerleaders were already scrabbling for their clothes. Jane cursed under her breath—so close to coming—and tripped over as she unstraddled Alice's face. She didn't even have time to pick up her underwear, she just staggered to her feet and ran after her friends, some of them not even fully dressed.

Leah glared at them, watching her go, and then turned her gentle brown eyes to Alice. Alice was staring at her, her heart near to overflowing, and her voice came out almost swooning with relief.

"Oh, thank god," she said. "Can you untie me?"

"Sure, sure, you okay? Jeez, what happened?"

Leah was kneeling at the bench and reaching underneath to untie the scraps of clothes knotted around Alice's ankles and wrists. She took a couple peeks at Alice's boobs but that only made Alice smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, sitting up and closing her legs modestly, rubbing her wrists. "Jane always picks on me for some reason."

Leah nodded and looked off to where Jane disappeared. Alice was staring up at her, her heart racing inside her bare chest. She was so tall and so handsome with her dark hair and dark eyes. Leah shook her head and snorted.

"Well," she said. "I guess it's a good thing I had to come back for my bag, huh?"

She opened one of the lockers and took her bag out, slinging it over her shoulder. Alice was biting her lip, naked and throbbing all over. She stood up and smiled bashfully, a forearm draped over her breasts and a hand over her crotch.

"Yeah," she breathed, glowing brightly. "Thanks. I'm very…_thankful_."

She was also very naked. Leah grinned and looked her over, adjusting the strap of her bag. She chuckled once. "Maybe you need a big sister to protect you."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "I wish I had one like you."

"What about Rosalie?"

"She spends most of her time with Bella."

Leah nodded and smiled. Alice smiled as well. She felt like she was burning under those dark eyes. Her whole body was throbbing with gratitude and unreleased lust and she gave a coy giggle.

"Hey," she said. "Isn't it traditional for the handsome knight to be rewarded for rescuing the princess?"

"I guess so."

"Well?" Alice murmured boldly, letting her arm slip away from her breasts. "What would you like?"

Leah smirked, as if considering her options. Alice took a step toward her and put her hands at the older girl's hips, gazing up into her dark eyes.

"Anything you want," she said. "Anything at all."

Leah chuckled. "How about a kiss?"

"I was hoping you'd say that…"

But instead of lifting her mouth to Leah's lips she instead sank to her knees and lifted Leah's skirt. Her panties were black lace. Alice lowered them hungrily and applied the reward kiss directly into the older girl's pussy, moaning and pushing her tongue inside as deep as it would go.

Leah held up her leather skirt and watched the girl kneeling there with a big grin.

"Oh yeah," she chuckled. "That's my kind of princess."

Alice lifted her eyes for a moment and there was a twinkle in them as if she was smiling. Then she put one of her hands between her naked legs and stroked herself as she continued to express her gratitude.

—


	7. Chapter 7

—

Chapter: 7

—

The classroom was quiet, the entire class bent over their desks, working diligently on their assignments. All but Angela. She had her notebook open but she wasn't working. Ever since the encounter in the library with her secret crush, her unrequited love, her wonderful perfect adorable little Alice, she had found it difficult to concentrate on mundane things like schoolwork. Instead she had her notebook flipped to the back and she was busy doodling lovehearts and little sketches of Alice.

Until someone cleared her throat behind her.

"Miss Webber?"

Angela jumped slightly. Miss Cullen had been strolling the classroom and now she was standing behind Angela, noticing the lovelorn doodles with warm brown eyes and a soft smile of remonstrance gentled. She leaned slightly and kept her voice quiet.

"This is english class," she said. "Not art."

Angela blushed and flipped the notebook back to her work.

"S-sorry, Miss Cullen," she stuttered.

Miss Cullen smiled and touched her shoulder to let her know it was okay and then she continued her stroll through the classroom. Angela eyes flickered up and she happened to noticed how round the woman's hips were under her slim beige skirt before turning her eyes back to her notebook.

Alice was sitting next to her and had looked up but she didn't know what happened.

"Hey," she whispered. "What were you drawing?"

Angela blushed even more and wrapped her arm protectively around her notebook. "Nothing…"

"Come on," Alice grin-whispered. "Let me see."

Angela smiled but she shook her head as if it was no big deal. She didn't want Alice to know how much she liked her. That would only make it feel worse.

"It's alright," she said. "It's nothing."

Alice's smile slipped a little, as if maybe she could guess. Angela glanced at her once or twice, marveling as she always did at how cute the other girl was. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she spoke without really knowing what she was going to say.

"Hey," she whispered. "Were you, um… busy tonight?"

"Not really, just gonna hang out with Leah. Why?"

Angela shrugged awkwardly, glancing about to make sure no one noticed before leaning a little closer. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to study together. We still have that assignment we haven't done. It's not due till Friday, but…"

Alice was already reluctant. Angela didn't know if it was because of the assignment or because of her but she immediately decided to backpedal a bit.

"I just thought we should get it over with, you know?"

Alice shrugged non-committally. "Yeah, I guess."

"We don't have to if you don't want," Angela offered.

"No, no, you're right," Alice said, switching into a smile when she noticed the low-note in Angela's voice. "Best to get it over with. I'll meet you in the dorm after I'm done with Leah, okay?"

Angela nodded, not sure if she should be excited. Bella was sitting on Alice's other side and she had heard most of the conversation. She gave Angela a sympathetic smile and Angela lowered her eyes to her notebook.

—

That night Angela found herself studying alone with Bella. Nobody had seen Alice since she went to see Leah. Angela had texted once but she didn't want to seem needy. Now she sighed heavily.

"Guess Alice is having fun with Leah," she said.

Bella had been concentrating on her work. Now she looked up. They were sitting on Bella's bed and Angela was gazing sadly across the room at Alice's bed, as if she had pictured a night of studying over there instead of here.

"Guess so," Bella said.

"Do you think they're dating?" Angela asked. "Or are they just…?"

Bella snorted a small chuckle. "Alice doesn't really date."

"Yeah," Angela said vaguely.

Bella looked at her for a minute. She had hardly done any of her assignment and she had seemed really down lately. They'd only known each other for a few weeks but they had become pretty good friends. Bella even called her by her nickname sometimes.

"You okay, Ange?" she asked.

Angela realized she must've been acting weird and she didn't want Bella to worry. "Yeah," she said, "I'm fine, I just don't really feel like studying right now. Actually, I think I might go to bed. I'm kind of tired. I'll get the assignment finished tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sorry," Angela said, already gathering up her books. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella nodded. Angela flashed her a don't-worry-about-me smile and then she hopped off the bed and went back to her room.

She set her books on the dresser and opened the top drawer, where she kept her secret treasure, the portrait of Alice. She took it out from under her folded clothes and gazed at it for a little bit. Usually she'd place a little kiss on it, as if to reaffirm her unrequited devotion, but this time she only folded it and put it back.

—

Soon it was Friday and Angela still hadn't done her assignment. She felt ashamed but she just hadn't felt like it. She sat through class with the nerves gnawing at her stomach and she hoped she'd be able to slip out after the class was over.

The bell rang and Angela quickly gathered her books. Miss Cullen was sitting at her desk. She had been watching Angela for a few days and she had noticed the girl seemed a little down lately. She had also noticed that she hadn't handed in her assignment yet and she called to her as the class was filing out.

"Miss Webber?"

Angela gulped and wandered over to the desk, clutching her books at her chest. Miss Cullen was swiveled slightly in her office chair and she had her legs crossed, the slategray fabric of her skirt stretched tightly around her full thighs. Angela glanced quickly and quickly lifted her eyes back to the teacher's face.

"Um, yes?"

"Your assignment," said Miss Cullen. "I don't think you've handed yours in yet."

"Actually, I, um…haven't done it."

Miss Cullen raised her eyebrows. She was wearing gold rimmed glasses and she looked really beautiful this morning. Angela blushed and looked down guiltily. It was the first time she had ever been behind in her schoolwork and she really liked Miss Cullen so it felt awful to disappoint her.

"I see," said Miss Cullen. "Well, what's the problem?"

"Um, nothing really, just…"

Angela didn't know what to say. She shrugged awkwardly. She really didn't have any excuse and she had never been good at lying. So she decided to tell the truth.

"I'm just a little depressed lately," she admitted.

Miss Cullen smiled and recrossed her legs, shifting slightly in her chair. In her professional looking skirtsuit she almost looked like a psychiatrist.

"May I ask why?" she inquired.

Angela looked down sadly. "Alice doesn't like me."

"I thought you two were good friends?"

"We are, and I really like her, but…she doesn't like me the same way."

Angela was blushing, so embarrassed. Miss Cullen smiled and cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses as if to hide the smile. As if she had heard all the excuses before but this one might've been the cutest.

"I see," she said. "Well, that's very unfortunate, but it's not really an excuse for not doing your homework."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'll give you till Monday, is that understood?"

"Yes," Angela said, already feeling a tremendous weight lifting from her chest. "Thank you, Miss Cullen."

"You're welcome," Miss Cullen said, and then she stood up and placed a hand on Angela's shoulder, giving it a small caress. "And try to cheer up, okay? You're a bright, beautiful, amazing young woman. You'll find someone to love you soon enough."

Angela felt something flutter through her body. She blinked bashfully and blushed. Her shoulder was tingling where the teacher touched it.

"T-thanks," she stuttered.

Miss Cullen gave her a warm smile and a final caress. Angela was still hugging her books to her chest and now she backed away from the hand and toward the door. She turned around and she glanced once over her shoulder before disappearing out into the corridor.

—

Alice was free that night and Angela finally had her chance to study together. They were sitting on Alice's bed, just the two of them, but she found herself even more distracted than ever. There was a silly smile floating about her face and she was hardly even listening to Alice.

"Leah's so awesome," Alice was saying. "I was staring at her so much during cheer practice that I almost knocked myself out with a baton."

"Mmm," Angela murmured.

Alice had been focused on the notebook in her lap but now she looked up at Angela's distracted tone. Her brow puckered; she wasn't used to being ignored.

"You okay, Ange?" she asked. "You seem a little distracted."

Angela looked up, as if only just now realizing Alice was talking to her. "Hmm? Oh, I'm okay," she said. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

Angela blushed. She was thinking about caramel colored hair and pretty glasses and sleek skirtsuits and womanly perfume. Alice blinked at her curiously, cute as always, but Angela just shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, and then she bent to her notebook, determined to get the assignment done for Miss Cullen.

—

There was an English class early Monday morning and Miss Cullen looked up from her desk as the girls began to file in. Her eyes met Angela's, almost as if they had been looking for each other, and Angela blushed, cute and awkward in her blouse and navy blue miniskirt. They both smiled behind their glasses and the girl approached the desk to hand over her overdue assignment.

"Here's the assignment," she said. "Thanks for the extension."

"You're welcome, Miss Webber," said Miss Cullen, taking the sheet of paper. Angela shivered as their fingers brushed and the teacher smiled. "And in the future," she added, "if you ever need help with homework, you come directly to me. I'd be happy to help in any way that I can."

"Okay," Angela said, nodding happily. She glanced at the class as the other girls were taking their seats. Bella and Jessica were arguing over who gets to sit next to Alice but Angela didn't really mind. She turned back to Miss Cullen shyly. "So, um…when's the next assignment?" she asked, looking forward to being tutored.

Miss Cullen smiled and rose from her desk, smoothing her skirt over her hips before reaching to caress Angela's shoulder as she had done before.

"Soon," she said. "Now why don't you sit down and we can get the class started?"

Angela nodded, blushing and tingling, and went to take her seat. Miss Cullen had turned to the whiteboard and Angela spent a long time gazing wistfully at the taut fabric stretched across the seat of the older woman's skirt.

—

**AN: Just a quick little chapter, mostly so I can say Happy Holidays quickly. So, um…Happy Holidays, lol. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry about the late update. Holidays are hectic, plus I've been trying to start a new story, something a little more serious. Unfortunately, I just can't seem to settle on an idea, I keep circling between three or four. I guess I'll have to give it a little more thought. Till then, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 8:

—

Bella and Alice were up early Sunday morning. Each had an outfit for the day composed on their beds and soon their towels were on the floor—fresh from the showers—and they were stepping into their underwear, Bella in plain cotton, Alice in white panties with pink stripes. Alice pulled them up with a cute little wiggle of her hips and Bella couldn't help the flutter in her heart. Even though she was dating the hottest girl in school, there was simply something about Alice and Alice's ass.

They were both going out for the day, so neither wore uniforms. Alice wore a pink halter which had strings that she was tying behind her neck. The top clung to her breasts and she was smiling at Bella as Bella tugged up her jeans—tight jeans, skinny jeans—and buttoned them.

"Wow," she said, "you really look amazing in those jeans."

Bella zipped them up and chuckled. "Not as cute as that skirt."

Alice giggled and did a little twirl. Her skirt was shorter than the uniform skirt, peach colored with pink frills like a tutu, and it flared about her thighs as she spun on the spot, perfectly balanced in her heeled sandals with her toenails painted pink. The spin carried her into Bella and she came to a stop with her hands at Bella's waist, smiling and swaying the other girl by her hips.

"I wish we could fool around today," she said, "but I'm meeting Leah."

Bella smiled back as if it was all good. "That's okay," she said, "Rosalie's taking me into town for lunch."

Alice stopped swaying. Her smiled dipped slightly and she dropped her hands from Bella's waist.

"Oh," she said, backing off. "What, like a date?"

"Basically."

"Wow," Alice said, only barely concealing the jealousy that roiled up in her stomach. "Good for you."

She turned away and grabbed a tube of lipstick off the dresser, wrenching the cap off and stabbing at her mouth with restrained violence. Bella watched her, biting her lip nervously. She could tell Alice was jealous—but of who?

"Um, you okay?" she asked.

"Of course!" Alice capped the tube and turned to Bella, her mouth stretching into a big fake smile plastered with glossy pink lipstick. She dusted her hands together, as if to wash them of something, and her voice came out as falsely pleasant as her smile. "Me and Leah are going into town too," she said, and then added a little giggle. "She's taking me shopping. It's a date. You know, like a real date."

"I thought you don't date?"

"Well, I can't wait forever for YOU to ask me out, can I?"

"Huh?"

Alice ignored that, grabbing up her bag and phone and stuffing the phone into her bag before slinging the bag over her shoulder, her movements deft and brisk.

"Anyway, I gotta go," she said. "Bye!"

She waved happily and walked right past.

Bella frowned and scratched her head.

—

Leah and Rosalie were waiting in the parking lot, surrounded by sophomores who clustered about in their white and sunlit blouses like a gaggle of geese. Leah was leaning against her motorcycle, clad in leather—jacket and miniskirt—and impressing them with lies about how much horsepower it had. The girls cooed and awed, passing Leah's helmet about like an artifact and stroking the handlebars of the bike while Leah smirked on.

Alice came skipping into the parking lot and found them like that. She was still bridling a little jealousy from the tiff in the dormitory and now another surge passed through her. She stood for a minute, plotting her move, and then she replaced her smile and called out cheerfully:

"Hi, Leah!"

They looked over. Alice came skipping up and elbowed right through the small crowd of girls before flinging her arms around Leah's neck and planting a huge kiss directly on Leah's mouth, marking her territory. Leah grinned into the kiss, deepened it a bit, and then released her. Alice giggled and flashed the other girls a smile of thinly veiled triumph. The girls frowned and exchanged glances and one by one they began to slink away like surly cats.

Bella came along as they were leaving. She saw Alice hanging off Leah and felt her own flicker of jealousy, but then she saw Rosalie. Rosalie was leaning against the bike as well and she was wearing a flowing silk sundress with a floral pattern that stirred about her body in the breeze. Her hair was incandescently gold in the morning sunlight and Bella was smiling just as brightly as she went over.

Rosalie smiled as well when she saw her. "Hey, babe," she said. "Ready to go?"

Bella nodded and gave Alice a glance. Alice was hanging off Leah with a certain primness, like a hooker of high class. Leah tossed her chin to say goodbye to her friend and added:

"Hey, maybe we'll bump into you guys. We should have lunch or something."

"Oh, no, no, no," Alice broke in before anyone could answer, "they're on a _date_. We don't want to interrupt them on a _date_. You guys go and enjoy your _date_. Me and Leah will have fun by ourselves."

She put a lot of emphasis on the word date, as if it were some despicable act they should be ashamed of. Rosalie had her arm around Bella's waist and the two of them shared a glance. Leah gave Alice an odd look as well and Alice blushed but stood her ground.

"Well, we'll be at the Rosebud for lunch if you change your mind," Rosalie said, already turning away with Bella. "Catch you later."

Leah nodded and Alice watched them go, arm in arm. Rosalie led Bella by the waist to where an expensive sportscar was parked, gleaming in the sun like a red and mechanical feline, and only released her waist to open the door for her.

Alice scoffed out loud. "See them act all like a couple? As if we're supposed to be jealous or something."

Leah chuckled and straddled the motorbike, slipping the helmet over her head. Alice was still glowering at her couple across the parking lot. Bella had settled into the passenger seat and Rosalie had gone around and got in behind the wheel. Leah smirked and buckled the helmet under her chin.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Am I what?"

"Jealous?"

"N-no!" Alice blurted.

Leah chuckled and revved the throttle, the motorbike roaring underneath her. She tossed her head for Alice to get on behind her, handing her the guest helmet—pink, with a sunflower on it.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go."

Alice swung a leg over the bike and settled behind Leah. She was wearing nothing under her skirt but her panties and the vibrating machine between her thighs made her tingle a little. Leah revved the throttle again. Alice wrapped her arms around Leah's leather clad waist and as the red sportscar went past she tighten her grip even more.

—

It was a two hour drive to town through a scenic woodland and Bella and Rosalie had a head start. They drove with the top down and the wind in their hair, blonde and brunette locks billowing in the breeze, and Bella was grinning as she examined the interior of the vehicle, the white-leather seats, the cluster of dials in the dashboard, the gleaming chrome stickshift.

"Wow, this car's awesome," she was saying. "No wonder half the girls in school are in love with you. Where'd you get it?"

"My parent's got it for me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Wow."

Rosalie chuckled and rounded a curve in the empty road, trees whizzing by on either side. "Don't tell me you only like me for my car," she joked.

"Well, there's a couple other things."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Bella trailed off, grinning. She was staring at the Rosalie's perfect profile, at her gorgeous skin and at her blonde hair whipping in the wind like a model, and she couldn't think of any one specific thing. So instead she just giggled and said: "Everything."

Rosalie gave her a glance, smiling, a clear gloss on her lips. Bella smiled as well and leaned toward her over the gearshift.

"But yeah," she whispered in her ear, breaking into another giggle. "I dig the car."

"I thought you did," Rosalie chuckled.

Bella was kissing Rosalie's cheek while Rosalie focused on the road. Bella was usually very timid with Rosalie, very aware of her inferiority, but Rosalie had been very good to her and she had been more bold lately. She could feel the boldness now, swelling in her chest like lust as she lowered her lips to Rosalie's shoulder, kissing the strap of her sundress and then slipping it down to kiss the skin there.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked, glancing at her and back at the road.

"Nothing," Bella whispered, placing a lick on Rosalie's shoulder.

A little giggle squeaked out of Rosalie's mouth and she squirmed her shoulder slightly, one hand trembling on the wheel. "Bella," she said, but she didn't say to stop.

Bella's heart was pounding. She had lowered her hand to the lap of Rosalie's dress and now she was sneaking her hand up Rosalie's skirt. It was warm there, warm between her thighs. She caressed the soft skin there, feeling the boldness swell larger and larger in her chest, until she was rubbing her fingers against the front of Rosalie's panties.

"Bella," Rosalie said, flexing her thighs against Bella's hand.

Bella grinned and used her other hand to lower the strap of Rosalie's dress even further, exposing one breast. The nipple was hard and pink and Bella took it into her mouth, sucking on it immediately as she slipped her fingers into Rosalie's panties and into Rosalie herself, feeling Rosalie's warmth and wetness close around them and tighten and slacken and tighten again as Rosalie moaned and squirmed on the carseat, already breathing heavily.

A motorcycle was coming along behind them and at the next curve Alice and Leah came up beside them, Leah grinning and Alice clinging to her waist. Bella had her back to that side of the car and she didn't hear, she just continued sucking on Rosalie's nipple and pumping her fingers into Rosalie's pussy. Rosalie was clutching the wheel, back arched against the seat, with her face bright red and her breath heaving in and out. She noticed Leah and gave her a smirk as the orgasm entered her face and Leah laughed and flashed her a thumbs up before accelerating further down the road.

Alice only pouted to herself.

—

The display on the highway had infuriated Alice to the point where she did nothing all morning but smile cheerfully and flirt as hard as possible with Leah. They left the bike on the curb and scouted the clothes shops on foot, hand in hand, until they came upon a small boutique that featured a rack of denim shorts that sent Alice into a rapture of excitement.

She flipped through them in a piranha-like frenzy, plucking the very ones she needed to try on and passing them to Leah before flipping through them some more. She loved shorts, especially denim shorts, and they had more shorts than she had ever seen in one place before, bleached shorts, ripped shorts, dark denim, pale denim, long shorts, frayed shorts, shorts with gold or silver stitching, with rhinestones or star-shaped studs—and one pair in particular which looked like ordinary shorts aside from the backpocket which was sewn in leopard print material.

She took this pair off the rack and glowed from how much she liked them. "Oh my god, these are so hot," she gushed, and then lifted her eyes hopefully to Leah. "Do you mind if I try these on as well?"

Leah was already holding an armful of skimpy denim but she grinned. "Sure, go ahead."

"Really, you're not getting annoyed?"

"Are you kidding? I love watching you shop, it's adorable."

Alice giggled and swayed on the spot, batting her eyelashes prettily. "Seriously? Wow. You're, like, the best girlfriend ever."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? Since when am I your girlfriend?"

"Well, I don't know," Alice said, giving a cute shrug of her shoulder. "Are you?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Alice smiled coyly but something made her hesitate, some little niggle in her stomach. Bella's name floated through her head but she forced it away quickly. Leah could see her hesitate so she chuckled and grabbed the shorts from her.

"Come on," she said. "Let me help you try these on."

Leah walked passed with the stack of shorts, sauntering in her heeled boots. Alice felt relief flow through her and she smiled at how the older girl's buttocks rolled under the black leather of her skirt.

The change room was in the back of the store. Leah closed the curtain and dropped the bushel of shorts on the chair as Alice started undressing. She had already kicked off her sneakers and now her miniskirt dropped to the floor in a pool of pink and orange ruffles.

"Seriously, though," Leah was saying, "we can talk about this relationship stuff if you want. I mean, if it makes you comfortable to define it or whatever. You know I like you, right?"

Leah was sorting through the pile of shorts. Alice smiled at her in the mirror, standing there in her pink striped panties.

"I know," she said.

"Good," Leah said, handing her the shorts with the leopard-print pocket, "cuz I could totally date that ass, if that's what you wanted."

"Just my ass, or the rest of me too?"

Leah admired her ass for a second, pretending to think about it. Alice stepped into the shorts and pulled them up, hopping like a bunny as she tugged them about her hips nice and tight. Leah put her hands around Alice and smiled at her in the mirror. Alice went to zip up the shorts but Leah stopped her hands with her own.

"Tell you what," she said, slipping one of her hands into Alice's shorts. "I'll date any part of you you want me to date," she whispered, kissing Alice's ear. "All of you is so damn cute. It's totally up to you, okay?"

Alice gasped. Leah's fingers had just entered her panties.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Totally," Leah said, rubbing at Alice's pussy, almost roughly. "You just decide how you feel…and let me know, okay?"

Alice was nodding feverishly, her face filling with color. "O—_kay_!"

Her voice squeaked—Leah had just shoved two whole fingers inside her.

Alice's heart jump started in excitement. A low groan came out of her and she almost fell over at the sudden penetration. Leah chuckled in her ear and forced her fingers deeper with a quick thrust, in and out, causing Alice to yelp and squirm backwards, her vagina tightening uncontrollably as the fingers pumped in and out. She moaned and spread her feet to allow better access. Alice had her eyes closed and her head tilted back and Leah was kissing and licking at her neck, the reflection in the mirror almost vampiric with the young maiden reeling in the arms of a darker temptress.

Alice groaned, her hips twitching with each thrust. She could feel her shorts slipping down her legs but she didn't care. She was senseless to everything aside from those fingers pumping in and out of her entrance. Her breath was moaning through her throat and her face was bright red. Her vagina was squeezing harder and harder on the fingers inside her and her shorts kept slipping and slipping and when she came she came with the shorts hobbled around her knees and her knees buckling.

"_AH_!" she squeaked, her whole body trembling under the orgasm as she reached with a sweaty hand to lean on the mirror to steady herself. "Oh god," she wheezed. "Oh god, that was great."

Leah chuckled. "Glad you liked it, babe," she said, and gave Alice a little spank on her butt. "So you'll think about that relationship stuff?"

Alice didn't answer, she just spun around—still hobbled in her shorts—and dropped to her knees, clawing at Leah's skirt. Dating or not, she needed her tongue inside her.

NOW.

—

The café were Bella and Rosalie ate was called the Rosebud. It was owned and operated by a former student of the Academy and it was a favorite hangout whenever the girl's came to town. Rosalie and Bella sat outdoors, on the terrace with the tablecloth a brilliant white in the sunshine, and after they ate they ordered a milkshake each—Rosalie vanilla, Bella chocolate.

Bella sipped through a straw and let her eyes flitter across the terrace. Several of the tables were taken by groups of girls. Bella recognized some of them but none of them were Alice. Rosalie was watching her, smiling, and she seemed to follow her thoughts.

"I guess Alice and Leah won't be joining us," she said.

Bella shrugged and stirred her milkshake with her straw. "Guess not."

"What's the deal with them, anyway? Has Alice mentioned anything?"

"Not really. Has Leah?"

"Leah talks more about Alice's ass than their actual relationship."

Bella chuckled, but not a bright chuckle. She poked at her milkshake, seemingly lost in concentration. Rosalie stirred her own milkshake and took a sip. Then she smiled at Bella.

"You really like Alice, don't you?"

Bella looked up. Something in her stomach fluttered at the question but she ignored it. "Of course," she said. "She's my best friend."

Rosalie smiled at that, as if there was some joke that Bella didn't get. Then she took another sip and flicked back her hair in an attractive motion.

"Wanna go see a movie after we eat?" she asked.

Bella nodded, feeling another flutter. "Sure."

There was only one movie theater in town and only two different movies showing. Bella and Rosalie reviewed the posters, talking it over, and then Rosalie bought Bella a box of popcorn and a ticket. Bella smiled and didn't put up a fuss.

The theater was already dark when they entered, the previews almost over. It was mostly empty. There only seemed to be two people in the whole—

"_Psst_!" one of those people whispered loudly, in a voice very much like Alice's. "Hey, guys! Over here!"

They could see them now in the pale light of the movie screen, Alice and Leah, Leah leaning back and grinning with her arm around Alice and Alice with her lipstick slightly smudged. The movie was just beginning to start as Bella and Rosalie sidled into the aisle and sat down next to their friends in the dark.

"Me and Leah got the best seats," Alice giggled. "Right in the back where no one can see us!"

Then she turned to Leah and directly began making out with her.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. Bella frowned. They shared a glance, neither quite approving, and then turned to the movie.

Bella tried to concentrate on what was occurring on the screen but she was very distracted by those muffled noises coming from her left. Little moans and giggles. Mostly from Alice. Bella had the popcorn in her lap and she tried eating some but her stomach was in knots. She kept glancing at Alice and Alice would glance as well, mid-kiss, as if to make sure Bella was noticing. Bella turned away and kept her eyes on the screen.

Then there were other noises. A gasp. Panting. A low moan and a sharp intake of breath. Bella's frown was getting deeper and deeper. Alice was giggling and making some kind of protest. Then she stopped protesting. Another low moan, softer and higher pitched. Then another. Her voice was going breathless, her moans rhythmic. Bella bite her lip hard enough to hurt. She glanced, and—

Leah had her hand up Alice's skirt.

Bella stared for a minute, waves of anger rolling over her. Alice was still moaning, the moans getting higher and higher, until—

Bella stood up, spilling the popcorn all over the floor.

"This movie sucks," she said, "I'm getting out of here."

Then she spun around and stormed down the dark aisle. Alice had frozen, still breathing heavily. Rosalie sighed and rose, dusting a few pieces of popcorn from her dress, and followed Bella out. Bella didn't look back but Alice was watching her go, eyes wide in the pale light and almost regretful.

—

The rest of the afternoon was ruined for Bella and Rosalie drove her back to the Academy shortly after. Rosalie didn't mention anything but she said Bella was welcome to hang out in her room for a while. Bella thanked her but she wanted to be alone. Rosalie nodded understandingly and Bella gave her a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for lunch.

Alice didn't turn up until it was dark. Bella was on her bed, sitting against the headboard with a textbook propped against her knees, when the door opened and Alice came sailing in. She had three cardboard bags full of clothes and was acting like nothing had happened, hefting the bags onto her bed and already babbling.

"God, me and Leah had so much fun today," she was saying. "I can't believe you just walked out of the movie like that. You should've stayed, it was pretty good."

She was smiling and waiting for some kind of response, standing there spritely with her hands on her hips. Bella hadn't lifted her eyes from her textbook and she spoke in a decidedly frosty tone.

"It was? I could hardly even hear anything over whatever you and Leah were doing."

Alice giggled and blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that," she said. "I guess I'm not used to having a girlfriend."

"Whatever," Bella said coldly, "it's none of my business."

Alice dimmed a little. She still had her hands on her hips but now they slipped away so that her arms drooped at her sides. Bella still didn't look up from her textbook and the hurt in Alice's face turned to small anger.

"Well, you could at least be happy for me," she said. "I thought you were my best friend."

"I am."

"Then what's your problem?"

"_MY_ problem?" Bella said incredulously, discarding the book and openly gaping at Alice. "I'm not the one making a slut of myself in a movie theater just to—"

"To what?" Alice demanded, hands back on her hips.

Bella exhaled through her nose, glaring at her. She had been very understanding of her roommate's relationship habits but now it was her own feelings being toyed with and she didn't like it.

"To make me _jealous_," she sneered. "But guess what? I'm not jealous at all. You can do whatever you want, I don't care."

Alice recoiled slightly, a blush moving over her face. Her hands were still at her hips but they didn't seem so rigid anymore. She gave a timid scoff.

"Why would I want to make _you_ jealous?" she retorted.

But Bella had heard enough. She shook her head and hopped off the bed, snatching up her pillow and not even looking at Alice anymore. "It doesn't matter," she said, ripping open the dresser drawer and grabbing her sleep clothes. "I'm gonna sleep in Angela and Jessica's room tonight."

Then she stalked past Alice, tore open the bathroom door, and slammed it shut.

Alice had spun around to watch her go and she jumped slightly as the door slammed. She was still frowning but a cold feeling washed over her, a shiver. It wasn't a feeling she felt often and she didn't know what it was right away. Not quite sadness. Loneliness. Bella was gone and suddenly she felt really lonely. She bit her lip and sat on her bed. Her eyes were prickling but she didn't cry, she just pouted and hugged her pillow and set about convincing herself that it was Bella being a bitch.

Not her.

It couldn't be her.

Could it?

—


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Gotta lol at how reviewers are surprised this story might actually have a plot and character development. I know it's smut, but give me a little credit guys. ;) **

—

Chapter 9:

—

Bella and Alice didn't talk for almost a full week. Jessica had let Bella borrow her bed and she had moved in temporarily with Alice. At night they would all lay in bed, separated by the tiny bathroom between their rooms, and Angela and Jessica would listen as Bella and Alice whispered to them the story of how the rupture came to occur, each subtly exaggerating in their favor, each subtly lying.

There was an English class Friday morning and the two pairs arrived from opposite ends of the corridor, frostily and without greeting, like generals meeting on a battlefield. Alice spun on her heel in a puff of miniskirt and entered the classroom. Bella snorted and went in as well. Jessica and Angela shared an eye roll and followed after them.

The four of them took seats as far apart as they could manage and the lesson began, the teacher lecturing from the whiteboard while Bella and Alice glared at each other discreetly across the classroom and leaned to whisper to Angela or Jessica. Soon the teacher, Ms Cullen, was handing out worksheets. Angela received hers and offered her teacher a sunny smile.

"Thanks, Miss Cullen," she said.

The teacher returned the smile. "You're welcome, honey."

Bella gave Angela a skeptical look, wondering why she would be grateful for school work, and Ms Cullen went on down the row. She handed worksheets to Alice and Jessica, Alice still glaring in Bella's direction and Jessica wondering how long the fight was going to last.

"So you and Bella still not talking?" she asked quietly, after the teacher was gone and the whole class was silent and bent over their worksheets.

"Nope," Alice said.

Jessica was half-concentrating on her worksheet and she didn't realize her next question might be a little controversial to her simmering friend. "When you gonna apologize?"

Alice's head whipped up. "Why should _I_ apologize? I never did anything wrong. It's not my fault she likes me and I don't like her back."

Jessica cringed and glanced about to see if Alice's raised voice had drawn attention but the teacher was busy at her desk at the front of the class.

A couple of the girls had looked over and one of them was Angela. She looked at Jessica and Alice over there, a twinge of pity in her tummy, and turned to whisper to Bella.

"I can't believe Alice hasn't apologized yet," she said, forlornly, sympathetically. "I always thought she was so nice."

Bella snorted, not looking up from her work. "I used to like her when I first got here," she said. "I thought she liked me too, but she was just using me."

"Are you sure, though?" Angela asked, troubled.

Bella looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Angela gave a little shrug, no fan of conflict among friends. "Well, Alice can be a little oblivious sometimes—trust me, I know—but I don't think she wants to hurt anybody's feelings," she said. She looked over at Alice, she looked back at Bella. "She's a good person, she's just a little…"

"I'm not the only one she hurt, Ange," Bella reminded her. "She hurt you too."

"Yeah, but that's what I'm saying," Angela insisted. "She didn't mean to, she was just being Alice. Is it really right for me to blame her? I mean, I can't control how she feels. It made me sad, but…"

She sighed. Bella didn't seem much moved.

"All I'm saying," Angela went on, "is maybe you should give her another chance. She really does like you, you know. I just think she has a little trouble admitting it."

Bella frowned and looked across the room at Alice. A grudging flutter of butterflies moved in her stomach as she looked at how cute the other girl was, with her doll-like face and her pretty black hair.

Alice looked over at the same time and felt a similar flutter of butterflies. But as their eyes met, their gazes went darker until Alice snorted and turned back to Jessica.

"I can't believe Angela turned on me too," she said. "She used to be my best friend."

Jess shrugged helplessly and tried to make an excuse. "I don't think she turned on you," she said. "I just think she feels sorry for Bella."

"_Exactly_," Alice hissed. "She chose Bella over me, and _I'm_ the one Bella yelled at. So much for best friends. She should've been on _my_ side."

Jess nodded reluctantly. She had heard it all before and even though she knew it was pretty hopeless to try and defuse her feisty friend she thought she ought to try.

"Well, yeah, maybe that's true," she said, "but, you know, technically speaking, Bella never actually did anything wrong."

Alice's eyes flared. "Oh, so _you're_ turning on me too?"

"No," Jessica added hastily. "No, of course not, but…"

Alice glared at her for a moment but then her face softened. She could see Jessica's frustration and deep down she knew Jessica had a point.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said. "You're a good friend, Jess."

Jessica smiled. Her hand was laying on the desk, biro in her fingers. Alice put her hand over it and smiled back.

"You're the only one sticking by me," she said, caressing the other girl's hand affectionately.

Jessica blushed and chuckled awkwardly. Alice gazed at her face, gauging her reaction as she would any other prey. It was just instinct, not anything she thought about. Her eyes moved to the ribbon the other girl wore around her neck and she could feel the temptation stirring in her stomach.

Bella was gritting her teeth. She looked over and saw Alice clasp Jessica's hand and now Alice was holding the hand and smiling innocently as if she wasn't a total whore. Bella snorted and nudged Angela.

"Look at that," she said, gesturing across the room with her pen. "I guess Jess is next on the list."

Angela looked and made a feeble defense. "They're just friends, it's not like…"

She trailed off. Alice was caressing the other girl's hand, rubbing it suggestively, and her smile had turned into a foxy smirk. Jessica was visibly going red and Angela went a little red too before she turned back to Bella.

"Unbelievable," Bella said through clenched teeth, still glaring. "I feel sorry for Jess. Someone should warn her that Alice is just gonna use her and throw her away."

"You don't know that. Maybe Alice likes her?"

"Yeah, and maybe she likes Leah," Bella retorted. "Or maybe she likes Rosalie, or me, or you. I bet she doesn't even know who she likes."

"Look," Angela said quickly, almost distraught, hating to see her friends fight. "I know you're upset with her, but it's not good for you to avoid each other like this. Just talk to her, okay? Just give her a chance to apologize. I'm sure she will if you just give her a chance. She's just afraid to talk to you, that's all."

Angela's voice was very earnest and Bella was very close to giving her a grudging nod. But the teacher happened to be making her rounds about the classroom and at this point she came up behind the two of them.

"Miss Webber," she said in a gentle tone with a gentle smile, placing a gentle hand on Angela's shoulder. "No talking. Focus on your work."

Angela glanced at her beautiful face and forgot all her troubles instantly. "S-sorry, Miss Cullen."

"This isn't the first time I've had to remind you," Miss Cullen added, still smiling, still with the hand on Angela's shoulder. "I want you to stay behind after class, is that understood? We need to talk about your behavior."

Angela flushed with delight and tried to hide it. "Yes, ma'am," she said.

Miss Cullen gave her shoulder a gentle caress. She had hardly even glanced at Bella, even though Bella had been guilty of talking too, and Bella was worried she was in trouble as well.

"Do I have to stay behind too?" she asked.

"N-no," Angela blurted, face on fire. "Just me."

Bella thought that was weird but didn't say anything. Miss Cullen only smiled, gave the girl another caress, and moved off back to her desk. Angela had promised she would focus on her work but she couldn't resist focusing on her teacher's ass for just a second as she walked away.

A few of the girls had looked over to see what was happening and one of them was Alice. Bella looked at her again, not quite glaring, but still sullen. They were looking at each other when the bell rang for lunch. A great shuffling ensued with all the girls getting ready to leave. Bella and Alice maintained their glare and then Alice spun back to Jess with a flirty smile on her face.

"Hey, you what we should do?" she asked cheerily. "We should hang out for lunch, just us two. What do you think?"

"Err…" Jessica had already grabbed up her books. She was still rattled from the way Alice had touched her hand and she didn't quite know how to handle it. "I-I can't," she stammered, "but I'll see you back in class later, okay?"

Then she got up and went out. Alice's smile dimmed and slipped away. She looked over at Bella but Bella had risen and she was walking out without looking back.

—

It was a lonely lunchtime for Alice. She wasn't in the mood for company and she didn't even eat. Instead she strolled the grounds outside until finally she sat herself down underneath the cherrytree in the courtyard where everybody going by could see how miserable she was. She had picked a small bloom from the flowers that grew at the base of the tree and now she was picking the petals one by one. She couldn't understand why she felt so bad.

She hadn't been there long before Bella and Angela went past on their way back to the dorms. They both saw her, sitting there alone in a softly falling rain of pink petals, and they both felt sorry for her.

"Go talk to her," Angela said, nudging Bella.

Bella looked at her and back at Alice. Alice was plucking the flower in her hand and she hadn't looked up. Bella sighed.

"Alright," she said.

Angela smiled and hurried on, glancing over her shoulder. Bella sighed again and went over to Alice.

Alice looked up when she heard shoes on the grass. She saw Bella and her heart flipped for some reason. Her skin went all electric as Bella sat down beside her, the tension crackling between them, but she kept her small face stony.

"Hey," Bella said.

"Hey," Alice replied.

It was the first words they'd spoken in days. Alice kept her eyes on the flower in her hands. It only had a few petals left. Bella looked out over the courtyard, at all the girls going by the gravel lanes in their uniforms, and back at Alice.

"Where's Leah?" she asked.

Alice didn't look at her. "I don't know."

"Did you break up?"

Alice sighed and plucked the last petal from the flower. Then she tossed aside the flower and sighed again. "I don't know," she said. "We hadn't really defined our relationship yet. She told me to think about it, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to have a real girlfriend," Alice said. She glanced at Bella discreetly. "Not Leah, at least," she added, half hoping Bella would notice the hint.

But she didn't. Bella only registered that Alice wasn't ready for a real relationship and that seemed so typical that she snorted out loud. The sound caused Alice's face to cloud over. Her tingly feelings turned cold and she brushed at the pleat of her skirt primly, as if to get rid of something.

"I see you and Angela are really close lately," she commented, with thinly veiled bitterness.

Bella frowned. "Yeah," she said. "So?"

Alice shrugged innocently, plucking up another flower and examining it idly. "Oh, nothing," she said. "Just thought it was funny. First you accuse _me_ of trying to make _you_ jealous, and now here you are all over Angela."

Bella's mouth fell open. "Wait a second," she said. "You think that _I_—" She pointed at her chest. "—am trying to make _you_—" She pointed at Alice. "—jealous?"

Alice looked at her. "Well, are you?"

"No! Angela and I are _friends_. Real friends. Which seems to be a concept you don't even understand."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. You don't know how to be a friend, you only know how to pretend."

Bella jumped to her feet and dusted her skirt from grass. Alice caught a glimpse of her panties and the flash of lust she felt only made her angrier. She jumped to her feet as well and threw down the flower she was holding.

"I do not!" she claimed. "I'm the friendliest girl in school, everybody loves me! You and Angela are the ones who turned on me!"

Bella was shaking her head, very upset. "Whatever, Alice," she said. "If you can't understand what you did wrong, then I don't even know what to say to you."

Then she turned on her heel and stalked away. Alice watched her go and then she huffed and spun and went off in a different direction with her hands clenched in little fists.

—

"Wow, she actually called you a bitch?"

Jessica couldn't believe it. It was nighttime and they were studying on Alice's bed. Alice had been telling her the story of what happened at lunch and might've embellished the harshness of Bella's language just a little bit.

"Basically," she confirmed, nodding. "I mean, I was going to forgive her, but all she wanted to do was accuse me of stuff. Stuff I didn't even do, by the way."

"Wow," Jess repeated. "I guess she really is mad at you."

Alice nodded again. Then she shook her head. She was looking down at the textbook in her lap and beyond all the anger and selfishness she really did feel bad.

"Yeah," she murmured.

Jessica noted the tone in her voice and wanted to make her feel better. "Sorry," she said, a little awkward at comforting people. "That sucks. I know you really liked her."

Alice snorted. "It doesn't matter," she said. "I tried to be a good friend, but I guess I wasn't good enough."

Jess still felt bad for her but still didn't really know what to do. But then she remembered how Alice had touched her hand in class and thought she would give it a try. She reached over and placed her hand over Alice's, caressing it slightly. Alice looked up, a flicker in her eye. Jessica smiled.

"Well, at least you still got me," she said. "Right?"

A big smile went over Alice's face, a smile that was relieved and grateful and just a bit wolfish in the corners. She turned her hand slightly so that their fingers entwined, clasping them together.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess you're my best friend now, huh?"

"Guess so," Jess smiled.

"You know, I really like you Jess," she said. "You're much cooler than I thought you were."

"I like you too."

"No, I mean it," Alice persisted, still holding her hand, squeezing it affectionately. She giggled and gave a pretty blush. "You've been so nice to me lately."

"Well, you know," Jess said, an awkward chuckle escaping her. "You're my friend."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, nodding, smiling brightly. She didn't let go of her hand and after a minute she giggled and tilted her head. "You know, you're really cute."

Jessica blinked. No one had ever said that to her before. "You think so?"

"Mmhm," Alice murmured, gazing at her brazenly. "I never noticed it before, but you are."

"Oh," Jess blushed. "Thanks."

"I should thank you too," Alice whispered, shifting the text books off her lap and crawling forward to where her friend was sitting against the headboard. Jess recoiled slightly but only because she was nervous. Alice could see the pink in her cheeks and she knew she wanted it. She smiled and cupped the other girl's face. "Thanks for being such a great friend, Jess," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you. But maybe we could be more than friends. Hm? What do you think?"

Jessica wasn't capable of thinking. Alice's face was right there in front of her, her lips so close, and all she could think about was if she was about to be kissed.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered.

Alice smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of the other girl's mouth, teasing her. "That's okay," she whispered. "Let's just take it slow."

Then she pressed her lips flush to Jessica's. It was Jessica's first kiss and her mind almost popped. She never realized how much she liked Alice before and she couldn't believe Alice actually liked her back. It was amazing. Alice moaned and deepened the kiss. Jessica tilted her face a little and opened her mouth. She was completely lost in the kiss, so lost she didn't notice that Alice was untying her ribbon. Alice's finger's moved deftly, as if she didn't need to concentrate on the kiss at all, and when she had the ribbon undone she unthreaded it from Jess's collar and tucked it under the pillow for later. Then she deepened the kiss even more and started unbuttoning Jess's blouse.

—

That night Alice lay awake in bed. She lay for a long time, until she was positive Jess had fallen asleep, and then she sat up and fetched the ribbon from under her pillow. She couldn't see it in the dark but she could feel the cool satin.

She stood up quietly and switched on the lamp to the dimmest setting. In the orange glow the ribbon looked blood red. She looked at for a moment and then she opened the beside drawer and took out her little rosewood box. She flipped the brass catches, doing it very quietly, and opened the lid.

She didn't even know how many ribbons were inside. Lots. She poked at them with her finger. She used to be really proud of her collection but right now she didn't know what she felt. She could hear Jessica breathing softly in her bed and with a bad feeling in her heart she added her new best friend's ribbon to her collection. She regarded the ribbons for a moment, not quite admiring them, and then she frowned.

"Fine," she muttered to herself. "I'm a slut, I don't care."

Then she shut the lid and went back to bed.

—


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for reviews, some great suggestions there. I'll definitely use that idea about locking Bella and Alice in an enclosed space so they can fight it out, but you'll have to be patient, because I'll need to drag out the separation a little bit. They both need to grow up a little first, so bear with me for a couple chapters. ;)**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to a little lady named Leo. She wanted me to use the character Carmen from the movies, and honestly, I had forgotten such a character even existed, so I gotta give her credit for this one, lol. Hope you like it. ;)**

—

Chapter 10:

—

It had been a week since Alice had spoken to Bella. They had moved past frosty indifference and were now actively avoiding each other. Lines were drawn. Jessica was beginning to miss them both—especially Angela, who was almost a sister to her—but she spent most of her time with Alice. She wasn't sure why, but after what happened last week, she thought she was supposed to.

Now they were studying in their dorm, just the two of them. No Bella, no Angela. Alice had been distant all week and the homework had been piling up. They were sitting cross-legged, notebooks in their laps, and Jessica could hear Alice's iPod blaring. She was bobbing her head to the music and not really working. Jess frowned at her. Then she reached over and pulled one of the earplugs out.

"Come on, Alice," she said, "you have to concentrate. Do you need help?"

Alice heaved a sigh and took out the other earplug and then she switched the iPod off. "It's just Spanish," she said. "Who cares? It's not like I'm ever gonna use it."

"Well, I hate to sound like a teacher, but that's not really the point."

"I don't care."

"Come on, let me help you," Jess said, shuffling over to sit beside Alice. "I'm pretty good at Spanish, we could make it a study date."

Alice looked at her dryly. "Date?"

Jess had been smiling. Now the smile drained a little. She sat back a little and tucked some blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah, date," she said. "I mean, after what happened between us…"

Alice winced a little and tried to hide it. "Yeah, that wasn't… I mean, that was just…" She gave a little shrug. "You know."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Jess," Alice said, and took both of Jessica's hands. "I really like you, but maybe…I don't know, maybe we'd be better as friends, you know?"

Jess's smile slipped away. "Friends?"

"Well, yeah," Alice said, and then smiled and tried to put a positive spin on it. "I mean, I just really appreciate you _as a friend_, and I'd hate to ruin that. You know?"

Jess nodded and tugged back her hands gently. Ever since that day last week she had been trying to get closer to Alice because she thought that was what Alice wanted. Now she felt humiliated and hurt. But she didn't want Alice to know so she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Um, yeah," she said, as if she understood. "Yeah, that's—I mean, that's cool. I was only kidding when I said date, we don't have to…"

Alice had been watching her, hoping to get away with it, and now she smiled in relief. She gave a few nods, bobbing her head up and down happily, and then a large yawn came over her. It was getting late and they'd been studying for hours.

"Gee, I'm beat," Alice said, peering at the clock and rubbing her eyes. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Jess didn't answer. She just smiled a little and nodded, her stomach in knots. Alice smiled too, completely misreading her, and leaned a little toward Jessica's mouth impishly.

"Wanna fool around a little?" she asked, smirking.

Jess flinched backward, as if there was something wrong with Alice's lips, and gestured at their notebooks to cover it up. "You should get that revision done, Alice."

"I'll do it tomorrow or next week or something," Alice said, frowning at both at school work and how Jessica had recoiled. "Come on, don't you want to have some fun?"

"Nah," Jessica said, shaking her head in an effort at casualness, already grabbing up her books. "I'm kind of tired too."

Alice sat back, disappointed. Jessica hopped off the bed, put her books on the desk, and hurried into the bathroom without looking back. Before the door closed Alice saw her touch her face but Alice didn't know if she was brushing back some hair or wiping away a tear. The door clicked closed and Alice looked down. That bad feeling was back in the pit of her stomach and she was beginning to realize what kept causing it.

—

By the time she got up in the morning the bad feeling was gone and she went right back to pointedly ignoring Bella and Angela. Jessica stuck by her side but she was much subdued.

That day there was a Spanish class and Alice had always loved Spanish. Not the language, the class. Not even the class. The teacher. The teacher was Miss Carmen and she was the sexiest teacher in school. Tall, dark, gorgeous. Alice could stare at her all day and she was staring now, elbows on her desk and her chin in her palms, smiling as the woman strode the front of the class in her flimsy red dress and red leather heels. She was lecturing and gesturing with her hands, pointing at things on the whiteboard, asking questions of the class in her seductive Spanish voice. Alice wasn't the only one staring, although most of the others also had a pen in their hands to take notes.

Alice sighed, letting her eyes wander the woman's long brown legs. She had her back to the class and the red silk of her dress was loose and flowing about her thighs like a sundress. Now she turned to her desk and bent slightly to rifle through a stack of papers, shifting her weight from leg to leg and causing her hips to sway like a breeze.

"Wow," Alice said. "She is _soooo_ hot."

Jess was sitting next to her and she shot her a glance. "You need to concentrate, Alice," she hissed. "You're already failing."

Alice only smirked at her teacher's behind. The woman was bent at the hip, her legs perfectly straight, and her dress had ridden up just enough for a peep of red underwear to peek from under the hem. Alice's smirk went a little wider. "I _am_ concentrating," she said, not taking her eyes off it. "On how sexy that ass is."

Miss Carmen might've heard. She stood and turned. She carried her chin high and her brown eyes met Alice's. She wore red lipstick and there was a smile on them.

"Alice," she said, in a deliberate tone. "Do you have something to add to the class?"

Alice smirked boldly and gave a cocky shrug. "No," she said. "I was just saying how…_hot_ it is in here."

A windy riffle of giggles went among the girls. Bella rolled her eyes. The windows in the room were open to the west and a low sun was hanging above the horizon. The teacher wore a slight gloss of sweat on her face and her skin was like glistening caramel. She was unflustered by Alice's comment and she gave Alice a steady smile of her red lips.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you could tell us all how hot it is…in Spanish."

A few smirks bloomed around the room. Alice was caught off-guard. This was the first year she'd taken Spanish and she didn't know.

"Um…"

Miss Carmen stood there with her arms folded, waiting, watching her with a smile. "We are waiting, Miss B_rrr_andon," she said, rolling the word under her tongue like a purring cougar.

Alice bit her lip. "I don't know."

"No, you do not," said Miss Carmen. "And why do you not know? Because you do not pay attention. If you did pay attention, you would know that it is not hot in here…"

She was strolling toward Alice's desk and now she leaned on the desktop with her palms and leveled a smoky stare directly into Alice's face.

"It is_ muy caliente_," she said, shaping the syllables slowly with her full red lips. "_Si_?"

Alice gulped. The woman had very large breasts and they were brown and bunched between her arms as she leaned over the desk awaiting a reply.

"S-si," Alice meeped.

"_Si_, what?"

"Si, senora."

Miss Carmen smiled. She looked some more into the girl's face, as if she found her blush pretty, and then she rose. "Good girl," she said. "Today you will stay behind after class. Your work has been failing and you must be taught to pay attention. Understood?"

"Si," Alice muttered.

Miss Carmen raised a chocolate eyebrow.

"Si, senora," Alice added.

Another giggle went through the class. Alice glared at them all sullenly. Bella and Angela were whispering together, snickering, and even Jess was smirking.

"_Buena_," said Miss Carmen. The bell rang for the end of the day and she clapped her hands together as the girls began to gather their books. "The rest of you may leave," she announced. "Alice will remain."

Alice pouted as she watched everyone leave. Jess had spared her a sigh but she didn't even say goodbye, she just hurried to catch up with Bella and Angela. Alice turned back to the teacher. Miss Carmen was smiling at her and Alice met the smile with a frown—even though her body felt light with excitement.

—

Jessica fell in with Bella and Angela in the corridor and soon they were back at the dorm, just the three of them. They all had studying to do and they convened a quick study session on Jessica's old bed, now Bella's, the three of them sitting in a loose circle with a pile of textbooks in the middle.

"That was so funny seeing Alice embarrassed like that," Bella was saying. "I hope she gets in trouble. She probably won't pass anything without me doing her homework for her."

Jessica snorted at Alice's behavior lately. "I tried to get her to study last night," she said, "but she only wanted to fool around."

"Ugh," Bella groaned. "She was like that with me too."

Angela sighed and shook her head regretfully. "She's really changed lately," she said. "I feel sorry for her."

"I don't," Jess retorted, letting her feelings out for the first time in a week. "She basically lied right to my face. She told me she liked me to get my clothes off and as soon as I put them back on she doesn't like me anymore. I mean, who does that? I can't believe I'm still friends with her."

Angela gave her a sympathetic look and touched her hand to make her feel better. Bella softened up a little too and small butterflies moved in her stomach as she remembered what Alice used to be like, the cheerfulness, the bubbliness. She sighed.

"Well, at least she never lied to me," she said. "I guess I kind of feel sorry for her too. I don't think she changed, I think something changed _her_. She was always really cool until me and Rosalie got close. Then she…"

Bella drifted off, thinking. Wondering. The three of them were quiet for a moment and then Jess turned to Angela.

"Hey," she said, "you guys mind if I sleep in here tonight? I'm sick of Alice's drama, you know?"

Angela lit up and threw her arms around Jess in a hug. "Of course you can! It's your own room, silly!"

"You can have your old bed back," Bella offered. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Jessica was happy with their enthusiasm and she waved away the offer. "You don't have to sleep on the floor, we can share."

"Or you can share with me," Angela grinned, giving her old friend a squeeze. "I really miss you."

Jessica looked at her, smiling and blushing a little at how close Angela was. "You sound like Alice when she wants to fool around."

"Well, maybe I do," Angela giggled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Angela grinned, and she was so swept up in the moment that she actually put a big kiss on Jessica's lips.

Bella's eyebrows shot up.

The two friend's kissed for a moment before they realized what they were doing, sitting on the bed with Angela's arms around Jessica's neck, one brunette, one blonde, their lips mashed together like long lost lovers. They actually made a really cute couple. Bella felt a blush heat up her face and finally the two girls realized what they were doing. Their eyes fluttered open and they disconnected the kiss slowly. Their faces went red and neither knew what to say. They looked at Bella and Bella smirked.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with fooling around," she said. "Not really."

Slow grins broke over their faces. A few giggles bubbled to the surface. They looked at one another for a minute and then they pounced on each other, the three of them laughing and vying for kisses as they fumbled with the buttons on their blouses.

—

The Spanish classroom was on the second floor and the windows faced full west. The teacher had kept Alice behind so long the sun was already beginning to set. The lights in the room were off and the room was filled with a romantic wine-colored glow. Miss Carmen had shifted a chair beside Alice's desk and she was giving the girl a quick less in enunciation.

"No, no, no," she was saying. "You must roll the R. Like this."

Then she tossed back her dark brown hair and tilted back her head to show the cords in her slender throat and how they vibrated as she trilled away like a big beautiful humming bird. Alice's eyes flickered at her lips but mostly she was trying to focus. Miss Carmen stopped and nodded for her to try. Alice licked her lips and gave it a shot forcing a hard D sound into the roof of her mouth and rolling it into an R. It wasn't perfect, but it made Miss Carmen smile.

"Yes," she said. "You must practice. Will you practice?"

Alice nodded happily. "Si."

"_Buena_," said the teacher. Then she reached with a hand and caressed the young girl's cheek, as if to admire the mouth she spoke from. "You have a Spanish tongue," she said, with a hint of sauciness. "It only needs to be taught to behave."

Alice blushed heavily. Miss Carmen rose with an airy grace and put her chair back under the desk she'd fetched it from and then she gave a loud sigh and stretched with her arms high in the air and her back sensuously arched. The windows were suffused with a pink and purple light and she stood with her figure in glorious silhouette and the light material of her dress clinging to all her curves. In the dimness the cloth seemed to be a darker red. Alice bit her lip, watching, gathering up her books. Miss Carmen smiled at the sunset and turned her smile to Alice.

"A beautiful evening, is it not?" she asked. "Do you have plans tonight, Miss Brandon?"

Alice shrugged. "Not really."

"No? _Por que_, no?"

Alice breathed in and out, letting a little of her depression to the surface. She felt she had bonded slightly with this beautiful woman and that she could be honest. "I don't know," she said. "My friends aren't really talking to me anymore."

"And why is that?"

"They think I'm a puta," Alice pouted.

Miss Carmen smiled and slapped the back of her wrist playfully. "Shh," she admonished gently. "You are no _puta_. You are _princesa_. Such an ugly word should not be used for so pretty a girl."

"I know, but that's what _they_ think."

"Tsk," the woman clucked, perching a thigh on the edge of the desk and folding her legs, as if to get comfortable. "And why do they think this?"

Alice lost her train of thought for a second. The woman was sitting on her desk and her eyes were darting at those full brown thighs. Miss Carmen waited for the girl to continue and while she waited she took a handful of her long brown hair and lifted the dark curtain free from the nape of her neck before taking up a worksheet and fanning herself with it in the sunset like some amazing tropical beauty.

Alice gulped. "Well, I, um," she cleared her throat. "I, uh…I kind of slept with them. And then I wasn't really interested in a relationship. But that's not my fault…is it?"

Alice looked up at the woman on her desk as if she might actually respect her opinion on the matter. The woman gave a shrug, still fanning herself.

"_Quizas_ yes," she said, "_quizas_ no."

"What's quizas again?"

"Perhaps," the teacher clarified. The girl still looked confused and the teacher smiled and set down the worksheet she was fanning herself with. "You are a spirited girl," she said. "You have much…_pasión_."

"Is that passion?" Alice asked.

"Yes," the teacher said, cupping the young girl's cheeks and gazing into her eyes. You could see the sunset in them. "_Pasión_ is like fire," she said. "It is warm and bright and beautiful. But if you are not careful…it will burn."

"It never burnt me," Alice objected limply.

The woman tilted her beautiful head. "No?"

"No," Alice insisted, somewhat unsure.

The woman smiled. She was still cupping Alice's cheek and now she brushed the ball of her thumb over Alice's small pink lips. "Your fire burns brightly," she whispered, her voice as thick and sensuous as honey. "But what will you do when a bigger fire comes along? Hm? A hotter fire? Will you burn then?"

The woman framed these questions innocently but with an underlying seductiveness, perched there in her blazing red dress much like a fiery goddess herself. Alice's heart was racing and she was gazing up into those sultry brown eyes helplessly.

"I don't know," she murmured.

"I think so, _carino_," whispered the woman, smiling, caressing her reddening cheek. "Your flames tremble already."

Alice felt herself lost, drifting. The woman was so beautiful, with her brown eyes, and brown skin, her red and ravishing lips. "What does carino mean?" she asked in a daze.

Miss Carmen smiled and leaned slowly to Alice's lips. "It means…_darling_," she whispered onto them before pressing her mouth onto Alice's.

Alice's eyes fell closed like a girl going to sleep. A soft moan came out of her. She was sitting perfectly straight in her chair and her face was tilted as high as it would go. The woman's hand had caressed her cheek for a moment before slipping down to the nape of her neck, pulling at her gently as she deepened the kiss. Alice opened her mouth and accepted the older woman's tongue. Her kiss seemed to have the same accent as her speech, deliberate and exotic and powerfully seductive. Alice gave another moan, louder this time, and squirmed a little on the chair as the throb between her legs grew and grew.

The woman chuckled at the sound and broke the kiss for a moment. Alice blinked and swayed softly, as if she was near to fainting. The woman was smiling, her lips red and wet, and then she unfolded her legs and swung them over the girl's head, pivoting slightly on the desk so that she was sitting with her legs open and the girl sitting between her thighs. Alice was breathing deeply and she stared at those beautiful thighs, the skin smooth and brown as golden syrup, and at how the red material of her dress draped between them just enough to almost conceal her underwear.

Almost.

Alice could see a glimpse of red lace and the sight drove her wild with desire. She licked her lips and looked up. The woman was smiling at her and while she had Alice's attention she reached for the shoulder straps of her dress and slipped them off, holding them up so they wouldn't fall but teasing it very strongly. Under the torso of her dress lay her large breasts, ready and eager to be exposed, and she smiled at Alice.

"Would you like to be burnt, _pobrecita_?" she asked teasingly.

Alice didn't know what that word meant and she didn't ask.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

The teacher smiled, as if that was the correct answer, and lowered the straps of her dress.

She wore no bra underneath and the silk of her dress caught slightly on her hard nipples as she lowered it. The sun was still setting but the dimness only added to their beauty, shaded them and made them darker. A mesmerized smile moved over Alice's mouth as she lifted her hands, as if to ask permission. The woman smiled as well and preened her chest invitingly. Alice lowered her eyes again and gently, gently, placed her hands upon those marvelous mounds.

"Wow," she whispered.

The woman tossed her hair cockily. "My flames are bigger than yours, no?"

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

She was feeling them gently. She had never played with breasts so large before and she was shocked at how heavy they felt, how heavy and soft and warm and wonderful. Her head was spinning from excitement. She stroked the globes of them, relishing the brown smoothness as she gained confidence. She gave them a squeeze. The woman's nipples were huge and dark and stiff as pebbles. Alice passed the pads of her thumbs over them and finally got a reaction from the woman. Miss Carmen sucked in a breath, flinching slightly, and smiled down at the girl there.

"Careful, _chica_," she cautioned playfully. "Get close to the fire, you will burn."

Alice grinned and squeezed the woman's tits. "I don't care," she said, and then leaned and took one of those nipples into her mouth.

She moaned as she sucked on it and made the woman moan as well. Soon the woman's hands were in her short black hair, holding her face at her chest and petting her like a cat, murmuring sweet Spanish nothings as Alice licked at her nipples and suckled at them, flicking her tongue at those hard little nubs and nipping at them as if she really were a an aggressive little kitten.

Finally her hands came down to the woman's thighs and she stroked them for a bit before she reached up her dress for her underwear. The woman lifted herself slightly, smiling as the girl tugged down her panties eagerly. She opened her legs anew, revealing the moist entrance between her thighs, and leaned back on the desk to allow the girl access, her legs in the air and her feet clad in high heels. She was holding up the skirt of her dress out of the way and smiling for the girl to go ahead, inviting with her lips and with a slight dare in the lift of an eyebrow. Alice swallowed, her eyes glazed and her head filled with lust, and then she leaned toward it.

She began slowly, sampling the woman's nectar with her lips and tongue, tasting her, licking her, kissing her. The woman moaned encouragingly and Alice steadily began to get bolder. She explored the woman's folds with her tongue, licking every inch of her. She was getting wetter and wetter and soon Alice's whole mouth was slathered in her arousal. The woman was breathing deeply now, her breaths almost like moans, and an insistent tone had come into her Spanish whisperings, insistent and half-desperate, demanding and hissing for:

"_Mas. Mas, mas, necesito mas. Mas, chica, mas…_"

Until finally she climaxed, her back arched and her breasts swelling on her chest, a low groan coming from her throat as she tilted back her head and smiled with the setting sun cast across her closed eyes. Alice continued to lick her, much to her delight, and she opened her eyes to watch.

"Mmm," she murmured approvingly. "Your tongue is improving."

Alice looked up and smiled with her glossy lips before licking them and passing the back of her wrist over them. "Thanks," she said.

Miss Carmen arched a brow.

"Gracias," Alice corrected herself.

Miss Carmen smiled and petted her head. "_De nada_."

The woman was still wearing her red leather heels and instead of rising from the desk she placed her shoe against the front of the girl's chair, between the girl's parted knees, and gave it a seductive shove backward. The chair scraped on the floor, sending vibrations through Alice's body. She smiled, watching, and slowly the woman slid off the desk like a predatory jungle cat and knelt on the floor in front of Alice's chair. Alice bit her lip, her pussy throbbing madly.

"Now," said the woman, lifting the girl's pleated miniskirt, "is your turn."

She began kissing the inside of Alice's slender thighs, making her squirm with anticipation. She was so horny, she didn't think she'd ever been this horny. The front of her panties was all wet and the woman was pulling them down. Alice raised up slightly to help her and she yelped out loud as the woman's tongue instantly lashed against her soft wet pussy.

"Oh god," she said, already on the verge of coming. The woman continued to lick her, deft tongue strokes that sent blistering bolts of lust into her body, and suddenly: "Ugh!"

She came.

She came once and then she came again as the woman's lips fastened to her clit and sucked another orgasm out of her, a small cry escaping her as her eyes squeezed shut. The woman chuckled between her legs and licked a few more times, easing her down, and then she placed one last kiss on Alice's entrance.

Alice was sweating and breathing heavily. She couldn't calm down. She licked her lips and closed her legs, swallowing. Miss Carmen rose to her feet, completely unruffled. Her panties were laying on the floor. She bent to fetch them up and then she stepped into them sexily, pulling them up under her dress. Alice gulped and realized she better put her own panties back on. They were tangled around one of her ankles and she quickly stood and pulled them back up as the teacher crossed the room and flipped on the light. It was almost fully dark outside.

"And now the lesson is over," she said. "What have you learnt, Miss Brandon?"

Alice was still breathing heavily. She swallowed and licked her lips, gathering her things from her desk and slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"To, um…roll my R's," she said.

"Is that all?"

"I think so."

Alice wasn't sure. The woman was standing by the closed door of the classroom and she regarded the girl with a smile and a slightly arched brow. Then she opened the door and held it open.

"_Muy bien_," she said. "You may leave."

Alice nodded and stepped past her into the corridor and hesitated for a second. The lights had come on throughout the building and she felt like she'd been on a date. She kind of wanted the woman to walk her back to the dorm or even just hang out with her a little more. Miss Carmen was closing the door behind her but Alice turned around quickly.

"Hey, um…"

"_Si, carino_?"

Alice remembered the word carino. _Darling_. She smiled and went a little shy. "Well, the truth is, I've still got a lot of homework I haven't done," she said. "I was gonna catch up on the weekend, but I could really use some help. So if you're not busy…"

Alice gave a coy giggle. The woman smiled at her and said:

"No."

Alice was stunned. She blinked, uncomprehending.

"_No?_" she blurted. "But, I thought…"

She trailed off, confused. The woman smiled and touched her shoulder, as if this was yet another lesson the girl must learn.

"Seek help from your friends," she said. "I think perhaps they may teach you more than I. _Buenas Noches, princesa. _I will see you Monday."

Then she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek and closed the door.

Alice was still stunned. Her mouth hung open and she was dazed as she started down the corridor. She didn't know what had happened. She thought they had bonded. She thought the woman really liked her. What did she do wrong? She didn't know, and she didn't like how it felt. She felt confused. She felt hurt. She felt…

Burnt.

—

When she got back to the dorm she found her own half empty. She dropped her bag beside her bed and wondered where Jess was. She was about to send a text when she heard a loud giggle from next door.

She frowned. It had sounded like Bella. She hesitated for a minute and then she decided to go ask Bella and Angela where Jessica might be. She missed them all and she didn't want them to hate her anymore. After what happened tonight she knew how they must've felt when she treated them the same way. She just hoped they would forgive her and they could all be friends again.

So she opened the door into the bathroom and crossed the tiles to the other door that led into the other half of the suite. She checked if it was locked, but it wasn't, and then she opened the door.

Angela's bed was against the far wall and the first thing Alice saw was Angela on her back and Jessica on top of her. They were naked and giggling and kissing each other's mouths playfully, faces flushed, slightly sweaty. They were under a sheet but the sheet only covered their bottom halves. The floor was littered with blouses and skirts and shoes and socks and panties.

Alice saw them and her mouth fell open in utter shock. The sound of the door opening had startled them slightly and they giggled when they saw Alice standing there. Angela tugged up the sheet quickly, to cover their boobs and to cover her grin as well, and Jessica smirked.

"Jess," Alice said, the word coming out in a breathless gasp. "What are you…?"

But then the bottom half of the sheet started moving and suddenly someone's head popped out from the other side.

Bella's head.

"_Bella_!?" Alice shrieked, suddenly enraged. "What are you doing?!"

Bella grinned. Her dark hair was tangled all over her head and her mouth was shiny from where she'd been eating out Jessica and Angela at the same time.

"Nothing," she said. "Just…"

She trailed off, trying not to giggle. Angela's eyes were dancing above the mask of bedsheet over her mouth. Jessica chuckled and Bella shrugged a naked shoulder impishly.

"Just fooling around," she said.

Angela tittered behind the sheet. Alice stared at them.

"Hey," Jessica said, "I'm gonna spend the night in here, so you can just go to bed whenever. See you tomorrow, okay?"

Jessica nodded at Alice as if to shoo her away. Angela gave her a wave from under the sheet and Bella just waited, watching her. Alice stared at them for a second. Waves of hurt rolled over her and the strongest wave came when she looked at Bella. She blinked and then she staggered into motion and turned around and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

She went into her room and stood there, fuming, fists clenched. How could they do this to her? It was beyond unfair, it was outrageous. First Miss Carmen, now her best friends. Even Bella. All of them, just—

"_Putas_," she spat.

Then she ripped open the bedroom door and stormed out.

—

**AN: I gotta admit, I really like this style of story sometimes, the combo of fluff/smut. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it before.**

**Sadly, though, people generally only want Bellice, Bellice, Bellice, so this chapter probably won't get a great deal of reviews. It's a shame, cuz it really is a pretty cool little chapter, IMO.**

**Anyway, this one was for Leo, so I hope it lived up to your expectations. I can't remember Carmen from the movies, and I couldn't stomach watching youtube clips, so I have no idea how accurate she was. Hope her accent was okay. I didn't want to flood her dialogue with little tricks and Spanish misspellings, but I think her general rhythms and speech patterns were okay. She certainly seemed sexy to me, lol. I might've gone overboard with the whole Latin/passion/fire/red dress clichés, but what can I say? I love a good trope. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

—

Chapter 11:

—

Rosalie stepped to the edge of the diving board, her face wet and set in concentration. Her blonde hair was dark from the water and sticking to her back and she wore a navy blue swimsuit with the Academy's logo printed small and pretty on her chest. The suit was onepiece and the fabric clung tightly to every curve of her slender and statuesque body. The ceiling overhead was glass and the sun was high and bright and little droplets of water were glistening on her long legs. She looked like a swimsuit model. It was the highest diving board, the one over the deep pool, and she was looking down at the dark blue water. She exhaled slowly and bounced a couple times on the tip of the board, loose and limber, and then she leapt—a high backflip and half twist that carried her into the air and down again before she straightened out into an arrow of arms and legs and slipped succinctly into the water with hardly a splash like a mermaid.

Bella sighed longingly.

She was sitting in the stands with Leah, both of them in their uniforms, not swimming today. There was an echo of voices in the long cool hall but she hadn't been the only girl watching. Rosalie's dives were the best in the school. Bella and Leah been chatting but they had both paused to watch. Rosalie was now resurfacing, breaking water as gracefully as she entered it. Bella watched her climb out of the pool, scaling the little ladder in a series of steps with water dripping from her body like some scrupulous sea goddess.

Bella sighed again.

"Rosalie is so beautiful," she murmured.

Leah chuckled. "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah," she grinned.

She was still staring at Rosalie's dripping form but then someone else got out of the pool who drew her attention.

Alice.

They still hadn't spoken and things were as strained as ever. Her class had been doing laps in the shallow pool and now they were all climbing out. Alice hefted herself up onto the tiles in one motion and sat there for a second with her feet still in the water. She was aware of who was in the stands and she glanced over her wet shoulder. Her eyes met with Bella's and Bella pretended not to notice.

Leah followed her gaze and smiled. Alice had rose to her feet and now she was trudging away to the locker room. Leah turned to Bella.

"What about Alice?" she asked.

Bella gave her a weird look. "What about her?"

"You kind of like her too, don't you?"

"No," Bella objected, ignoring the strange surge of emotion that passed through her. "I just feel sorry for her."

Leah smirked. "So how come you're not even talking to her?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she used me and broke my friend's heart," Bella said, frowning. "And then she won't even admit it or apologize."

Leah gave a careless shrug. "So?"

"_So_?" Bella repeated incredulously.

Leah chuckled and shook her head. One of the coaches by the pool blew a whistle sharply and a flock of girls jumped into the water like a school of dolphin. Leah crossed her legs and turned back to Bella.

"I just think you might be overreacting, that's all," she said. "I mean, she used me too, you know. Do you see me walking around carrying a grudge? No, and you know why? Because me and Alice had a great time together. It didn't last long, but it was fun. No hard feelings, you know?"

Bella frowned at all this. "Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"She hurt my friend," Bella insisted.

"Sure she didn't hurt _you_?"

Bella's frowned deepened even further. Her stomach was tightening, and sure Alice had hurt her—but not because of _that._ Leah chuckled and turned to face Bella, speaking seriously but with a smile.

"Look," she said. "Alice isn't a bad girl, she just has different ideas about relationships than other people. Wrong ideas, maybe, but she's not gonna learn any better when even her own friends are shunning her like the village whore. I mean, give her a break, you know? Look at her, look at how miserable she is."

Alice had just emerged from the locker room and Leah gestured at her. The small girl looked over at the stands, at Bella and Leah, and adjusted the strap of her bag as she looked away again. With her sadness and her damp and messy hair she looked like a stray kitten who'd been lost in the rain.

Bella didn't answer and she pretended not to notice Alice. Alice was pretending too and now she was making her way around the pool to the exit. Leah smiled at how they were both pretending and then she stood up and gave Bella a tap on the shoulder to say so long.

"I'm gonna go see if she wants to hang out," she said. "Tell Rosalie I'll see her later."

"O-okay," Bella stuttered in surprise.

Leah was already jogging over to Alice. She called out half way and bounded up with a grin and put her arm directly around Alice's slender shoulders. Alice giggled and they walked out like that. Bella watched them, trying not to be jealous.

Rosalie, meanwhile, had been speaking to the coach and patting down her face and hair with a towel. Now she was coming over toward Bella. Bella didn't notice her until Leah and Alice were gone but then she looked up at Rosalie and all the jealousy went away. Rosalie smiled at her and Bella smiled back, lighting up inside with that simple joy of having a beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"Hey, baby," Rosalie said, sitting down and giving Bella a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi," Bella gushed. "You were amazing up there."

Rosalie smiled. A drop of water ran down her forehead and she lifted the towel to dab it away. "Thanks," she said. "Although I still need a lot of practice before the championships. I think I might come back tonight, when I can have the whole pool to myself."

"Can I come watch?" Bella asked hopefully.

Rosalie didn't answer right away and she seemed a little hesitant. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she said. "It'll be after curfew and you won't have a pass. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I can sneak out," Bella offered.

"I don't know, I'll be there till late."

"Please?" Bella pleaded. "I'd really love to watch."

Rosalie sighed and smiled. A whistle blew by the pool. She still seemed hesitant for some reason but Bella's big brown eyes seemed to melt her. She had the towel in her lap and now she leaned and cupped Bella's face and placed another kiss on Bella's lips.

"Alright," she said.

—

Alice and Leah had gone back to Leah's dorm where they were soon sprawled on the carpet and playing video games, just relaxing and hanging out. Leah had her own TV and Xbox and they were playing a fighting game, each mashing the controller in her hands. Alice was sitting with her legs crossed, the tip of her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. Leah was smiling and sitting back against the bed, one knee drawn up and not even a crease to her brow as her thumbs nimbly danced on the gamepad. Alice wound up with her ass whipped and burst out giggling as her character hit the ground. Leah chuckled.

"Maybe we should play something else," she said. "Something you don't suck so hard at."

But Alice just giggled again and hit the buttons for a rematch. "No way, I'm gonna kick your ass this time."

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

Alice giggled some more. She glanced at Leah and glanced again. It was the first time she'd laughed in a week and she felt a surge of affection for this uber-cool brunette who was being nice to her when all her friends hated her.

"Thanks for letting me hang out Leah," she said. "I was worried you didn't like me anymore."

Leah smiled and glossed over that last sentence. "Don't mention it," she said, "I like the company."

Alice nodded and looked about the room. There was only one bed and the décor was all Leah: heavy metal posters overlapping on the walls, discarded leather clothes on the floor. The nightstand strewn with dark shades of makeup. It looked like a really cool room but that wasn't what Alice was thinking.

"It's funny," she said. "I used to think it would be awesome to be a senior and to have a whole room all to yourself. But now that I actually have a room all to myself it's just lonely. I liked having a roommate."

The game was on pause and she looked down at her controller sadly, a subtle supplication for sympathy in her voice. Leah smiled and resisted the urge to playfully roll her eyes. Instead she jostled the other girl's knee.

"Don't worry about Bella and all them," she said. "Girls can be petty."

"Tell me about it," Alice pouted.

Leah chuckled and wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulders in a rough little half hug. "Friends fight all the time," she said. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, and then she offered Leah an apologetic smile. "And I'm sorry I never called you back. After we…you know."

"After I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend and you never got back to me?"

Alice blushed guiltily. "Yeah."

Leah chuckled again and let the girl go, putting her hands back on the controller. "Don't mention it," she said. "Now all you gotta do is apologize to your little friends, huh?"

Alice snorted and unpaused the game. The two characters on the screen flew at each other with their fists and the sound of smacked flesh filled the room.

"No way," Alice said adamantly, jabbing at the controller. "If they wanna hate me now, fine. I don't care. They can hate me as much as they want. I don't mind apologizing to you because you're really cool and you don't hate me, but I'm never apologizing to _them_."

Leah rolled her eyes. "You're just as bad as they are," she said. "Bunch of little girls."

Alice went to protest but her character was taking a beating. Leah smiled and calmly executed a button combination. Alice tried to block but her character took a punch to the face and a knee to the gut before a swift roundhouse kick emptied her life bar and almost took her head off.

Alice pouted and sagged with the controller in her lap. Leah smiled and put the controller down and turned to speak with Alice properly.

"Look," she said. "One of you chicks needs to grow up and it might as well be you. You're the one that took advantage of them"

"No, I didn't," Alice objected, "I just—"

"Alice, come on," Leah interrupted, her cool façade slipping into disapproval. "No one likes to be played, alright? It's insulting. I'm old enough that I don't really care about this highschool crap, but they're not. If they were really your friends and if you really cared about them, then you need to grow up and make things right. Okay?"

Alice shrank slightly. On the TV screen her character was laying on the ground in a bruised heap. She glanced at it and back at Leah. Leah's face softened and she gave the girl a smile.

"I hate seeing you mope around school like a lost dog," she said, wrapping her arm once again around her shoulders. "I just want you to be happy, you know?"

Alice nodded quickly, glad the older girl didn't suddenly hate her like everyone else. "Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry, I just…"

She trailed off. She was flushed with embarrassment and a little awkward from having her childishness revealed to her. Leah still had her arm around Alice's shoulders and she was studying Alice's face. Then she smiled.

"You're cute when you're sad, you know," she said.

Alice blushed even more. "I am?"

"Mmhm," Leah murmured. She had let the controller slip out of her other hand and now she reached into Alice's lap. Alice stiffened slightly. Leah's fingers toyed with the hem of her miniskirt and lifted it slightly. "And even cuter under here…"

Leah went to reach under her skirt but Alice quickly clenched her thighs together and fumbled with the controller.

"Oh, look!" she blurted at the TV screen. "The game's starting!"

Leah glanced at the TV, sighed, and retracted her hand. She took up her controller and sat back against the bed. Alice was sitting beside her, rigid and fully focused on the game. Leah smiled to herself. She was glad Alice had chickened out. That was kind of the point.

—

It was a beautiful night, that night, and even though Bella was only sitting in the stands while Rosalie practiced her dives, it felt really romantic.

She had bought some homework to do but she had discarded it a while ago. The small stack of books sat on the bench beside her and she was wholly absorbed in watching Rosalie climb the ladder to the highest diving board, take a deep breath, and then spring into the air like a wet gymnast. The moon was full and waxing and it shone brightly just beyond the glass ceiling overhead and there were stars spread all across the black night sky. Bella couldn't stop marveling at how beautiful and graceful she was. Climbing that ladder with those long legs, bare and wet. Leaping from the board and twisting artfully through the air. A light splash as she broke the water. Resurfacing again and flinging back her hair in a fan of spray. Other than the sounds of water there was no sound at all in that long cool hall.

Bella was watching well over an hour before Rosalie was done. She had completed her last dive and when she surfaced she was at the edge of the pool, facing Bella. Hair wet, water dripping from her face. She blinked her eyes to keep the water from them and her eyes met with Bella's. Rosalie smiled at the way Bella was looking at her and then she lifted a hand from the pool and beckoned for the other girl to come closer, a come hither curl of her finger with her wet hair and wet face like a siren or a water dryad.

Bella smiled and blushed. Then she rose and went over.

"I think I'm done practicing for the night," Rosalie said, gazing up at her from the water. "Wanna take a dip quickly?"

Bella looked over her shoulder, as if there was someone back there she had to ask permission. "Oh, I don't—I don't even have my swimsuit."

Bella chuckled awkwardly but Rosalie only shrugged a bare and wet shoulder.

"So?" she said. "I'm the only one here."

Bella hesitated but she was smiling.

"Come on," Rosalie enticed. "Just take off your clothes."

Bella bit her lip, blushing, and finally she nodded.

"Okay," she said, and started with the buttons on her blouse.

Rosalie smiled and pushed back from the edge of the pool, treading water and watching Bella undress. Bella kicked off her shoes first and then she had her blouse open. Her bra underneath was a padded pushup with a pretty pastel print, light green with pink flowers. Bella blushed some more and took off her socks, lifting one foot then the other, and then she lowered her skirt, revealing a matching pair of panties, boyleg briefs with lace elastic and flowers on the front. Rosalie smiled and gestured with her chin.

"Jump in," she said.

Bella stepped up to the edge, the tiles wet and cold under her bare feet, and then she dived in. It was a clumsy dive, nothing like Rosalie, and she laughed as she resurfaced, shaking the water out of her face and struggling to stay afloat.

"Not bad," Rosalie said. "I could teach you how to dive properly if you wanted."

Bella laughed and stuttered in the water, like a floundering dog. "Are you kidding? I suck at anything that requires coordination. I'd probably land on my head or something."

"You're supposed to, silly," Rosalie said, taking the other girl's waist under the water to help steady her. Bella relaxed and treaded water more easily. Rosalie was looking into her face and Bella got a little shy.

"Water's kind of cold," she mentioned.

Rosalie smiled. "Want me to warm you up?"

Bella giggled and she didn't need to answer. Rosalie swung her through the water, like some aquatic dance move, and pressed her against the edge of the pool. The tiles against her back were even colder than the water but she didn't mention it. A lock of dark hair was stuck to her face like seaweed and Rosalie moved it aside with her fingers before that same hand cupped Bella's cheek. Bella waited, her lips wet and slightly parted, and finally Rosalie leaned to her mouth.

Bella's eyes fell closed. A little moan came out of her. Rosalie's lips were pressed flushed to hers and the kiss was already warming her up. Bella moaned again and tilted her face, keeping her hands on Rosalie's shoulders for support. It was the only thing keeping her from sinking. Rosalie was holding the edge of the pool with one hand while the other reached into the water and touched Bella's body. Bella wrapped a leg around Rosalie's hips like a tentacle. Rosalie held her thigh and broke the kiss to chuckle. But the chuckle drifted away when she saw Bella wasn't smiling.

"Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"

Bella was a little surprised but she nodded quickly. "Of course," she said. "Why?"

Rosalie was looking at her. "You don't look okay."

Bella blinked. And now that Rosalie had mentioned it, Bella could feel it. A hollow sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had hardly even noticed it was there but it was. A cold feeling. An empty feeling.

Rosalie tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella said, shaking her head. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know. Alice, I guess."

Rosalie paused a moment. Her legs moved in the water. Bella seemed ashamed she'd mentioned it and after a minute Rosalie shrugged.

"What about her?" she asked.

Bella sighed. She still had her hands on Rosalie's shoulders but her leg had slipped away. "I don't know," she said. "I just feel kind of bad. I mean, in a way it's all my fault that she's lost all her friends. Angela and Jess never had a problem with her until I did."

"Alice made her choices. None of it's your fault."

"It feels like it, though."

"Well," Rosalie said gently, "why don't you just make up with her already?"

Bella sighed again. "I don't know."

Then she shivered. The water was cold and the tiles were cold as well but it wasn't only that. Rosalie noticed and her eyes drifted away across the pool and then they drifted back.

"Maybe it's time you told her how you feel," she said.

Bella looked up at her. "Who?"

"Alice," Rosalie said, smiling gently.

Bella balked. "I-I don't feel anything."

Rosalie chuckled and used one hand to cup Bella's cheek, gazing into her eyes. "It's pretty obvious, baby," she said. "Both of you. Anybody can see it."

"I already have a girlfriend," Bella said, frowning adamantly.

But Rosalie only chuckled again, softly, and shook her head. "Not anymore," she said, and then she lowered her hand from Bella's face and turned away.

Bella was so stunned she almost sank. Rosalie had moved over to the ladder and she was climbing out of the pool. Bella watched her, treading water frantically. Rosalie turned back, standing on the tiles, and wrung out her long blonde hair. Then she smiled sadly, let her hair fall, and started for the locker room.

"Rosalie?" Bella meeped. "Rosalie, what…?"

Rosalie didn't come back. Bella watched her go and for a minute she floundered there in the pool, waves of terror rolling over her as if she might drown. Finally she snapped out of it and hefted herself out of the pool, dripping in her underwear, and ran to catch up with Rosalie.

She found her standing at an open locker, toweling down her hair. Bella approached like a wet mouse, her black hair stuck to her chest, her pretty underwear soaked and dark. She was fidgeting with her fingers and her eyebrows were creased in anxiety.

"Rosalie? Rosalie, what are you doing?"

Rosalie didn't look at her. "I can't keep seeing you while you're in love with someone else," she said.

"I'm not!" Bella instantly blurted and she really believed it. "I love _you_!"

"It's okay, Bella," Rosalie said, as if the outburst was sad but a little funny too in an ironic way. "I'm not angry, okay? We can still be friends, don't worry."

Bella was outright panicking now. "I don't want to be friends! I'm your girlfriend!"

Rosalie didn't answer. She was taking off her swimsuit, lowering the shoulder straps and peeling the garment away from her wet body. Bella bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Her heart was aching from how beautiful the blonde's nakedness was. She was drying herself and now she was stepping into a pair of panties and putting a bra on.

"Rosalie," Bella said, her voice edged with hysteria. "Rosalie, please. I'm sorry. I won't talk about her anymore, I promise. I don't even like her, I swear. Please, just…"

But the other girl wasn't even listening and suddenly Bella burst into tears.

Rosalie paused, buttoning up her blouse. She watched the other girl cry for a bit, sadly, and then did the last couple buttons and pulled on her shoes. She didn't tuck the blouse into her skirt and hadn't put on any socks. She put the rest of her clothes into her bag and closed the locker.

Bella was sobbing and wiping her eyes, standing there in her wet underwear. Rosalie came over and spoke quietly.

"Shh," she said, touching Bella's shoulder soothingly. "Wait here for a second, okay?"

Bella wiped her eyes and looked up. Rosalie walked past her and out into the pool area. Bella waited, sniffing to herself, and in a couple minutes Rosalie came back. She had fetched Bella's clothes and now she handed them to Bella.

"Here," she said. "Don't cry, okay? You'll be alright. I'm still your big sis, but I can't keep pretending. I need to be honest with myself. So do you."

Bella took the clothes and hugged them to her chest. She looked up at Rosalie with her red eyes. She sniffed.

"I am being honest," she insisted. "I love you."

Rosalie smiled and touched her cheek. "It's okay," she said. "Don't cry."

"Rosalie, please," Bella begged. "Please, just—"

She broke off in a sob. She turned away and cried into her clothes. Rosalie watched her for a moment, feeling bad, and then she leaned and placed a kiss on Bella's wet hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she said, and then she turned and walked out.

—

It was late when Bella finally made her way back to the dorm. She hadn't bothered to put her clothes on and she snuck through the corridors in her bra and panties. She had cried so long in the locker room even her hair was dry.

She entered her own half of the suite and closed the door softly. It was pitch black and she assumed Alice was asleep. Jessica and Angela would be asleep as well and she didn't want to wake anyone so she decided she might as well sleep in her own bed tonight. She sat down on the mattress and realized it had been about three weeks since she had slept here. She left her clothes on the floor and didn't even think about brushing her tangled hair. She just crawled under the covers an closed her eyes and lay there like a stone.

"Bella?"

A soft whisper in the darkness. Alice. Timid and almost shy, a hint of hope in her voice. Bella frowned in the darkness and pretended to be asleep. It was Alice's fault Rosalie had dumped her and she still didn't want to talk to her.

The voice didn't come again and soon they were both asleep.

—

**AN: No lemon. :( Ah well, at least Bella and Alice are closer to making up. It'll happen soon, I promise. Maybe the next chapter, I'm not sure. I haven't exactly planned this shit out, lol.**


End file.
